Mi Hombre: Seducción
by KodokuChibi
Summary: Rukia es una joven decoradora que conoce a su cliente Ichigo Kurosaki, un hombre muy atractivo, rico, que sabe lo que quiere y que es el reflejo del éxito. Rukia intenta luchar contra la atracción que siente por él sin poder controlar el arrollador deseo que le hace sentir. Él sabe que la quiere, y hará todo lo que este es su mano por conseguirla.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno ojala les guste mi adaptacion del libro Seducción de la trilogia Mi hombre que pertenece a Jodi Ellen Malpas.**

**Los nombre y personajes son de Tite Kubo yo solo los puse.**

**Ahora a leer!**

* * *

** Capítulo 1**

Rebusco entre las montañas y montañas de objetos esparcidos por el suelo de mi dormitorio. Voy a llegar tarde. El viernes, después de haber sido puntual toda la semana, voy a llegar tarde.

—¡Riruka! —grito desesperada. ¿Dónde rayos están? Salgo corriendo al descansillo y me inclino sobre la barandilla—. ¡Riruka!

Oigo el familiar sonido de una cuchara de madera que golpea los

bordes de un cuenco de cerámica y Riruka aparece al final de la escalera. Me mira con expresión de cansancio. Es un mohín al que me he acostumbrado últimamente.

—¡Las llaves! ¿Has visto las llaves de mi coche? —pregunto a toda velocidad.

—Están en la mesita de café, donde las dejaste anoche. —Pone los ojos en blanco y ella y la masa para tartas vuelven a meterse en el taller.

Cruzo el descansillo como una flecha y encuentro las llaves de mi

coche bajo una pila de revistas del corazón.

—Otra vez jugando al escondite —murmuro para mí misma. Cojo mi cinturón marrón tostado, los tacones y el portátil. Bajo la escalera y encuentro a Riruka en el taller echando cucharadas de masa en varios moldes.

—Tienes que ordenar tu habitación, Rukia. Es un maldito desastre —

protesta.

Sí, mi organización personal es chocante, sobre todo teniendo en

cuenta que soy diseñadora de interiores y que me paso el día coordinando y organizando. Recojo el teléfono de la robusta mesa de madera y meto el dedo en la masa para tartas de Riruka.

—No puedo ser buena en todo.

—¡Fuera de aquí! —Aparta mi mano con la cuchara de madera—.

Además, ¿para qué necesitas el coche? —me pregunta mientras se inclina para alisar la masa. Mantiene la lengua apoyada sobre el labio inferior en un gesto de concentración.

—Tengo una primera reunión en Surrey Hills, una mansión en el campo. —Meto el cinturón por las trabillas de mi vestido azul marino con falda lápiz, los pies en los tacones marrón tostado y me miro en el espejo de pared.

—¿No ibas a limitarte a la ciudad? —pregunta detrás de mí.

Me atuso la melena larga y oscura unos segundos y la paso de un lado al otro, pero desisto y opto por recogérmela con unas horquillas. Mis ojos violáceos parecen cansados, les falta su chispa habitual. Sin duda es el resultado de tanto madrugar y trasnochar.

Sólo hace un mes que me vine a vivir con Riruka, después de haber roto con Ashido. Nos estamos comportando como un par de universitarias. Mi hígado pide un descanso a gritos.

—Sí. El campo es territorio de Renji, no sé por qué me han encargado esto a mí. —Me aplico brillo en los labios con un pincel, los junto y los despego con un chasquido—. Servidora no es partidaria del estilo inglés antiguo y de hacer siempre lo apropiado. —Le doy a Riruka un beso en la mejilla—. Esto va a dolerme, lo sé. ¡Te quiero!

—Ídem. Hasta luego. —Riruka se ríe sin levantar la cara de su zona de trabajo.

—¡No olvides tus modales!

A pesar de que llego tarde, conduzco mi pequeño Mini hasta mi oficina en Bruton Street con el cuidado de siempre. Me acuerdo de por qué cojo el metro todos los días cuando tardo diez minutos en encontrar aparcamiento.

Entro en la oficina como una exhalación y miro el reloj. Las ocho y cuarenta. Vale. Sólo llego diez minutos tarde, no es tan terrible como pensaba. Paso ante las mesas vacías de Tom y de Victoria de camino a la mía, y espío a Renji en su despacho mientras me siento. Saco el portátil y veo que hay un paquete para mí.

—Buenos días, flor. —El grave bramido de Renji me saluda cuando se acomoda en el borde de mi mesa, que cruje, como siempre, bajo su peso

—. ¿Qué tienes ahí?

—Buenos días. Es la nueva gama de Miller. ¿Te gusta? —Acaricio la lujosa tela.

—Qué maravilla. —Finge interés—. No dejes que Tatsuki lo vea. Acabo de liquidar casi todos mis bienes para pagar los nuevos textiles de casa.

—Vaya. —Pongo cara comprensiva—. ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

—Rangiku tiene el día libre y Yumichika está en plena pesadilla con el señor y la señora Baines. Hoy sólo estamos tú, Yachi y yo, flor. —Saca su peine del bolsillo interior y se lo pasa por el casquete Rojizo.

—A mediodía tengo una cita en La Mansión —le recuerdo. No puede haberlo olvidado. Se supone que las casas de campo son su territorio—.

¿Por qué yo, Renji? —Tengo que preguntarlo. Nunca he trabajado en una finca rural y no estoy segura de poseer el toque necesario para lo antiguo y lo tradicional.

Trabajo en Rococo Union desde hace cuatro años, y me dejaron bien claro que me contrataban para expandir el negocio hacia el sector más moderno. En Londres no paraban de construirse apartamentos de lujo, y

Renji y Yumichika, especialistas en diseño tradicional, estaban perdidos.

Cuando el negocio despegó y empezó a haber demasiado trabajo para mí sola, contrataron a Rangiku.

—Será porque preguntaron por ti, flor. —Se pone de pie y mi mesa vuelve a protestar con un crujido. Renji hace caso omiso, pero yo esbozo una mueca de dolor. Tiene que perder peso o dejar de sentarse en mi mesa.

No podrá soportarlo mucho más tiempo.

Entonces ¿preguntaron por mí? ¿Por qué iban a hacerlo? En mi

portafolio no hay nada relacionado con diseño tradicional, nada en absoluto. No puedo evitar pensar que esto es una total pérdida de tiempo.

Deberían ir Renji o Yumichika.

—Ah, la inauguración del Lusso. —Renji se guarda el peine—. El promotor está tirando la casa por la ventana para la fiesta en el ático. Has hecho un trabajo asombroso, Rukia. —Las cejas de Renji asienten junto con su cabeza.

Me sonrojo.

—Gracias. —Estoy más que orgullosa de mí misma y de mi trabajo en el Lusso, es el mayor logro de mi corta carrera.

Está situado en los muelles de Santa Catalina, y los precios van desde los tres millones por un apartamento básico hasta los diez por el ático. Es el mundo de los _superricos_.

Las especificaciones del diseño son justo lo que el nombre sugiere: lujo italiano. Busqué todos los materiales, los muebles y las obras de arte

en Italia y disfruté de una semana allí organizando las fechas de embarque.

El viernes que viene es la fiesta de inauguración, pero sé que ya han vendido el ático y seis apartamentos, así que la fiesta es más bien para presumir.

—He despejado mi agenda para poder dar los últimos retoques en cuanto los de la limpieza hayan terminado. —Paso las páginas de la agenda hasta la del viernes siguiente y vuelvo a garabatear en ella.

—Buena chica. Le he dicho a Rangiku que esté allí a las cinco. Es su primera inauguración, así que tendrás que explicarle de qué va. Yo llegaré a las siete, con Yumichika.

—De acuerdo.

Renji regresa a su despacho y yo abro mi correo electrónico. Leo los mensajes por encima, y los voy borrando o respondiendo.

A las once en punto guardo el portátil y asomo la cabeza por la puerta del despacho de Renji. Está absorto en algo con el ordenador.

—Me voy —le digo, pero se limita a mover la mano indicando que

me ha oído. Cruzo la oficina y veo a Yachiru peleándose con la fotocopiadora

—. Hasta luego, Yachi.

—Adiós, Rukia —me responde, pero está demasiado ocupada sacando el papel atascado como para mirarme. La chica es un desastre.

Salgo a la luz del sol de mayo y camino hacia mi coche. Los viernes a media mañana el tráfico es una pesadilla pero, en cuanto salgo de la ciudad, la carretera está bastante despejada. Llevo la capota bajada, Kiyone me hace compañía y es viernes. Un pequeño paseo en coche por el campo es una bonita forma de terminar la semana laboral.

El GPS me dice que salga de la carretera principal y me meta por un camino angosto, donde me encuentro ante las puertas más enormes que haya visto jamás.

En una placa de oro de uno de los pilares se lee: «La Mansión.»

«¡Madre mía!» Me quito las gafas de sol y miro más allá de las

puertas, hacia el camino de grava que parece prolongarse a lo largo de varios kilómetros. No hay ni rastro de la casa, sólo un sendero bordeado de árboles que no parece tener fin. Salgo del coche y camino hacia las puertas.

Les doy una pequeña sacudida pero no ceden. Me quedo de pie un momento, preguntándome qué hacer.

—Tiene que apretar el botón del portero automático. —Casi doy un salto del susto cuando la vibración de una voz grave me llega de ninguna parte y rompe el silencio del campo.

Miro a mi alrededor, pero no hay duda de que estoy sola.

—¿Hola?

—Aquí.

Doy un giro de trescientos sesenta grados y veo el portero automático un poco más atrás, en el sendero angosto. Lo he pasado de largo cuando iba conduciendo. Corro hacia él, aprieto el botón y me presento:

—Rukia Kuchiki, de Rococo Union.

—Lo sé.

¿Lo sabe? ¿Y cómo? Echo un vistazo en torno a mí y veo una cámara instalada en la puerta; luego, el chirrido del metal rompe la paz del entorno rural. Las puertas comienzan a abrirse.

—Dame un respiro —murmuro mientras corro hacia mi coche. Salto al interior del Mini y avanzo lentamente hacia las puertas sin dejar de preguntarme cómo voy a sacarle la copa de oporto y el puro que, claramente, ese cretino tiene metidos por el culo. Cada minuto que pasa me apetece menos la cita. La gente pija de campo y sus mansiones de pijos de campo no son mi especialidad.

Una vez las puertas se abren del todo, las cruzo y continúo por el

sendero de grava bordeado de árboles que parece no tener fin. Los olmos adultos a ambos lados del camino, a intervalos regulares y equidistantes, dan la impresión de haber sido colocados estratégicamente para ocultar lo

que hay detrás. Tras unos dos kilómetros de conducción a la sombra, entro en un patio perfectamente circular. Me quito las gafas y admiro boquiabierta la enorme casa que se yergue en el centro que reclama toda la atención. Es espléndida, pero ahora siento todavía más aprensión. Cada minuto que pasa me entusiasma menos esta reunión.

Las puertas negras —con adornos de oro pulido— están flanqueadas por cuatro miradores gigantes protegidos por pilares tallados en piedra. La estructura de la mansión está formada por bloques gigantes de piedra caliza, y unos frondosos laureles cubren la fachada. La fuente del centro del patio suelta chorros de agua iluminada y le pone la guinda al pastel. Es

todo muy imponente.

Me detengo, paro el motor y me peleo con el seguro de la puerta para salir del coche. De pie y agarrándome a la parte superior de la puerta del Mini, alzo la vista hacia el magnífico edificio e inmediatamente pienso que tiene que haber un error. Todo el lugar está en muy buen estado.

El césped está más verde que el verde, el exterior de la casa tiene aspecto de recibir una limpieza diaria y parece que hasta a la grava le pasan la aspiradora todos los días. A juzgar por el exterior, es imposible imaginar que el interior necesite trabajo alguno. Miro las decenas de ventanas correderas en voladizo y las lujosas cortinas que cuelgan de todas ellas. Me siento tentada a llamar a Renji para comprobar que me ha dado la dirección correcta, pero en las puertas ponía La Mansión. Y es obvio que

el cretino miserable del otro lado del portero automático me estaba esperando.

Mientras sopeso el siguiente movimiento, las puertas se abren y

aparece el hombre más grande que he visto en mi vida. Camina tranquilamente hacia lo alto de la escalera. Parpadeo al verlo y doy un pequeño paso atrás. Lleva un traje negro —seguro que hecho a medida, porque no tiene una talla normal—, camisa negra y corbata negra. Da la sensación de que le hayan sacado brillo a su cabeza afeitada y las gafas de

sol le ocultan el rostro. Si hubiese podido hacerme una imagen mental de quién esperaba que saliera de detrás de aquellas puertas, seguro que nunca me lo habría imaginado así. El tío es una montaña, y sé que estoy aquí de pie mirándolo con la boca abierta y cara de tonta. De repente me preocupa

haber acabado en una especie de centro de control de la mafia y busco en mi cerebro, intentando recordar si he metido la alarma antiviolación en el bolso nuevo.

—¿La señorita Kuchiki? —pregunta arrastrando las palabras.

Me encojo ante su presencia imponente y levanto la mano a modo de saludo nervioso.

—Hola —susurro. Mi voz se tiñe del recelo que siento en realidad.

—Por aquí —dice con voz profunda y atronadora. Hace un

movimiento limpio con la cabeza, se da la vuelta y regresa al interior de la mansión.

Pienso seriamente en largarme sin más, aunque mi lado atrevido y amante del peligro siente curiosidad por lo que hay al otro lado de las

puertas. Cojo el bolso, cierro la puerta del coche y busco mi alarma antiviolación mientras me dirijo hacia la casa, pero descubro que me la he dejado en el otro bolso. Sigo adelante de todos modos. Por pura curiosidad, subo los escalones y cruzo el umbral hasta llegar a un recibidor enorme.

Observo con detenimiento el amplio espacio y de inmediato quedo impresionada por la grandiosa escalera curvada que ocupa el centro de la estancia y lleva al primer piso.

Mis miedos se confirman: el lugar está inmaculado.

La decoración es opulenta, lujosa, e intimida mucho. Los azules

profundos, los grises topo con toques de dorado y la ebanistería original, junto con el suelo de parquet caoba oscuro, hacen que el lugar resulte impresionante y extravagante en extremo. Es justo como esperaba que fuera, y nada parecido al estilo de mis diseños. Pero, mirando a mi alrededor, cada vez entiendo menos qué hace allí una diseñadora de

interiores. Renji me comentó que pidieron que viniera yo en persona, así

que me había inclinado a pensar que querían modernizar el lugar, pero eso fue antes de haberle echado un vistazo al exterior y ahora al interior. La decoración encaja con la época de construcción. Está en perfecto estado.

¿Qué diablos hago yo aquí?

El grandullón gira a la derecha y tengo que seguirlo como puedo. Mis tacones marrón tostado resuenan contra el suelo de parquet mientras me conduce más allá de la escalera central, hacia la parte de atrás de La Mansión.

Oigo el murmullo de una conversación y miro a mi derecha. Veo

mucha gente sentada a varias mesas, comiendo, bebiendo y charlando. Hay camareros sirviendo comida y bebida y las voces inconfundibles de The Rat Pack ronronean de fondo. Frunzo el entrecejo, pero entonces lo pillo.

Es un hotel, un hotel de campo pijo. El alivio me relaja ligeramente los hombros cuando llego a tal conclusión, pero eso sigue sin explicar qué hago yo aquí. Pasamos por delante de unos baños y luego dejamos atrás un bar. Hay unos cuantos hombres sentados en los taburetes de la barra,

contando chistes y metiéndose con una joven que, por lo que parece, ha vuelto de los servicios con un trozo de papel higiénico pegado en el tacón.

Le da una palmada en el hombro al más bromista, y lo riñe medio en broma mientras todos se ríen juntos a carcajadas.

Esto empieza a tener sentido. Quiero decirle algo a la montaña que me hace de guía y me lleva sólo Dios sabe adónde, pero no ha vuelto la vista atrás ni una vez para comprobar que lo sigo. Aunque el taconeo de mis zapatos se lo confirma. No dice gran cosa y sospecho que no me contestaría ni aunque le hablara.

Pasamos ante otras dos puertas cerradas. A juzgar por el tintineo de las ollas, imagino que dan a la cocina. Luego me lleva a un salón de verano: un espacio amplio, luminoso y espléndido, dividido en zonas de descanso individuales mediante la colocación de los sofás, los sillones y las mesas. Unas puertas dobles que van del suelo al techo completan el

cuadro de la estancia.

Desembocan en un patio de piedra arenisca de Yorkshire y una vasta zona de césped. Es verdaderamente impresionante. Trago saliva con dificultad cuando veo una estructura de cristal que alberga una piscina. Me estremezco al pensar en el precio por noche de una habitación. Tiene que ser de cinco estrellas, probablemente más.

Dejamos atrás el salón de verano y el grandullón me conduce por un pasillo hasta detenerse ante una puerta de paneles de madera.

—El despacho del señor Kurosaki —dice como un trueno, y llama a la puerta con una delicadeza sorprendente, dado su tamaño de mastodonte.

—¿El encargado? —pregunto.

—El dueño —responde, y abre la puerta y entra de una zancada—. Pase.

Titubeo en el umbral y observo cómo el grandullón entra en la

habitación que tengo delante. Al final, obligo a mis pies a ponerse en acción, a avanzar hacia la habitación, mientras miro con fijeza el lujoso despacho del señor Kurosaki.


	2. Chapter 2

**La Obra pertenece a Jodi Ellen Malpas y los petsonajes son de Tite Kubo, yo solo los tome prestados para ponerlos!**

**Ahora sin mas interrupciones a leer!**

* * *

** Capítulo 2**

—Ichigo, la señorita Kuchiki, Rococo Union —anuncia el grandullón.

—Perfecto. Gracias, Ikakku.

Me sacan de mi estado de admiración y paso directamente al de alerta.

Mi espalda se tensa.

No puedo verlo, el inmenso cuerpo del grandullón lo tapa, pero esa voz áspera y suave hace que me quede helada en el sitio y sin duda no parece provenir de un «señor de La Mansión» fumador, obeso y que lleva gabardina.

El grandullón, o Ikakku, ahora que sé cómo se llama, se aparta y me deja echarle un primer vistazo al señor Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ay, Dios mío. El corazón me golpea el esternón y mi respiración

alcanza velocidades peligrosas. De repente me siento mareada y mi boca ignora las instrucciones de mi cerebro para que, al menos, diga algo. Me quedo ahí parada, sin más, mirando a ese hombre mientras él, a su vez, me mira a mí. Su voz ronca me ha dejado de piedra, pero verlo... En fin, me he quedado estupefacta, temblorosa e incapaz de dar señales de inteligencia.

Se levanta de la silla, y mi mirada lo sigue hasta que se pone

completamente en pie.

Es muy alto. Lleva las mangas de la camisa blanca recogidas, pero conserva la corbata negra, aflojada, colgando delante del ancho tórax.

Rodea el enorme escritorio y camina despacio hacia mí. Es entonces cuando recibo el verdadero impacto. Trago saliva. Este hombre es tan perfecto que casi me resulta doloroso. Tiene el pelo naranja oscuro y da la sensación de que haya intentado arreglárselo de alguna manera pero haya

desistido. Sus ojos son miel ambarina, pero brillantes y demasiado intensos, y la sombra que le cubre la mandíbula cuadrada no logra ocultar los hermosos rasgos que hay debajo. Está ligeramente bronceado y tiene el punto justo de... Ay, Dios mío, es devastador. ¿El señor de La Mansión?

—Señorita Kuchiki. —Su mano viene hacia mí, pero no consigo que mi brazo se levante y la estreche. Es guapísimo.

Cuando no le ofrezco la mano, se acerca y me pone las suyas sobre los hombros; luego se inclina para besarme y sus labios rozan ligeramente mi mejilla ardiente. Me tenso de pies a cabeza. Noto los latidos de mi corazón en los oídos y, aunque es del todo inapropiado para una reunión de

negocios, no hago nada para detenerlo. No doy una.

—Es un placer —me susurra al oído, lo cual sólo sirve para hacerme emitir un pequeño gemido.

Sé que nota lo tensa que estoy —no es difícil, me he quedado rígida —, porque afloja las manos y baja el rostro para ponerlo a mi altura. Me mira directamente a los ojos.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —pregunta con una de las comisuras de los labios levantada en una especie de sonrisa. Veo que una sola arruga le cruza la frente.

Salgo de mi ridículo estado inerte y de repente me doy cuenta de que todavía no he dicho nada. ¿Ha notado mi reacción ante él? ¿Y el grandullón? Miro alrededor y lo veo inmóvil, con las gafas todavía puestas, pero sé que me está mirando a los ojos. Me doy un empujón mental y retrocedo un paso, lejos de Kurosaki y de su potente abrazo. Deja caer las manos a los costados.

—Hola —carraspeo para aclararme la garganta—. Rukia. Me llamo Rukia. —Le tiendo la mano, pero no se da prisa en aceptarla; es como si no tuviera claro si es seguro o no, pero la estrecha... Al final.

Tiene la mano algo sudada y le tiembla un poco cuando aprieta la mía con firmeza. Saltan chispas y una mirada curiosa revolotea por su increíble rostro. Ambos retiramos las manos, sorprendidos.

—Rukia. —Prueba mi nombre entre sus labios y tengo que recurrir a todas mis fuerzas para no volver a gemir. Debería dejar de hablar, de inmediato.

—Sí, Rukia —le confirmo. Ahora es él quien parece haberse retirado a su Nirvana particular, mientras que yo soy cada vez más consciente de que me está subiendo la temperatura.

De pronto, parece recobrar la compostura, se mete las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, mueve ligeramente la cabeza y se retira hacia atrás.

—Gracias, Ikakku. —Hace un gesto con la cabeza al grandullón, que le devuelve una pequeña sonrisa que suaviza sus rasgos duros. Luego se marcha.

Estoy a solas con este hombre que me ha dejado sin habla, inmóvil y prácticamente inútil.

Señala hacia dos sillones de cuero marrón situados uno frente a otro en el mirador, con una mesita de café entre ambos.

—Por favor, toma asiento. ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo para beber? —

Aparta la mirada de la mía y camina hacia un mueble con varias botellas de licor alineadas encima. Seguro que no se refiere a algo con alcohol. Es mediodía. Es demasiado pronto incluso para mí. Observo que se queda junto al mueble durante unos segundos antes de volver el rostro hacia mí y mirarme expectante.

—No, gracias. —Niego con la cabeza mientras hablo, por si acaso no me salen las palabras.

—¿Agua? —pregunta con esa sonrisa jugando en las comisuras de su boca.

«Por Dios, no me mires.»

—Por favor. —Me sale una sonrisa nerviosa. Tengo la boca seca.

Coge dos botellas de agua de la nevera integrada y regresa hacia mí.

Es entonces cuando logro convencer a mis piernas temblorosas de que me lleven al otro lado del despacho, al sofá.

—¿Rukia? —Su voz me atraviesa y me hace titubear a mitad de camino.

Me doy la vuelta para mirarlo. Probablemente sea una mala idea.

—¿Sí?

Sostiene un vaso de tubo.

—¿Vaso?

—Sí, por favor. —Sonrío. Debe de pensar que no soy nada

profesional. Me acomodo en el sofá de cuero, saco mi carpeta y mi teléfono del bolso y los coloco en la mesa que tengo delante.

Me doy cuenta de que me tiemblan las manos.

Venga, mujer, ¡tranquilízate! Finjo tomar notas cuando se acerca y coloca una botella de agua y un vaso para mí en la mesita. Se sienta en el otro sofá y cruza una pierna por encima de la otra, de manera que un tobillo descansa sobre el muslo. Se recuesta contra el respaldo. Se está poniendo cómodo, y el silencio que se impone entre los dos grita mientras escribo cualquier cosa con tal de no mirarlo. Sé que tengo que mirar a aquel hombre y decir algo en algún momento, pero todas las preguntas habituales han huido, gritando y chillando, de mi cerebro.

—¿Por dónde empezamos? —pregunta. Eso me obliga a levantar la vista y dar señales de que he oído sus palabras. Sonríe. Me derrito.

Me está observando por encima de la botella mientras la levanta para acercársela a esos labios tan adorables. Rompo el contacto visual para inclinarme y servirme un poco más de agua en el vaso. Me está costando dominar los nervios y todavía puedo sentir su mirada. Esto es muy raro.

Nunca me había afectado tanto un hombre.

—Supongo que debería contarme por qué estoy aquí. —¡Puedo

hablar! Le devuelvo la mirada mientras cojo el vaso de la mesita.

—Ah —dice en voz baja. Ahí está la arruga en la frente. Aun así,

sigue siendo guapísimo.

—¿Pidió que viniera yo en concreto? —lo presiono.

—Sí —se limita a responder. Vuelve a sonreír. Tengo que apartar la mirada.

Bebo un sorbo de agua para humedecerme la boca seca y me aclaro la garganta antes de volver a enfrentarme a su poderosa mirada.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

—Puedes. —Descruza la pierna, se inclina para dejar la botella en la mesita y apoya los antebrazos en las rodillas, pero no dice nada más. ¿No va a continuar la frase?

—Vale. —Me cuesta mantener el contacto visual—. ¿Por qué?

—He oído hablar muy bien de ti.

Noto que la cara se me pone roja.

—Gracias. ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

—Pues para diseñar. —Se echa a reír y me siento estúpida y también algo molesta. ¿Se está burlando de mí?

—¿Diseñar el qué? —pregunto—. Por lo que he visto, todo está más bien perfecto. —Estoy segura de que no quiere que modernice este lugar tan encantador. Quizá no sea mi fuerte, pero reconozco las cosas con clase cuando las veo.

—Gracias —dice con suavidad—. ¿Has traído tu portafolio?

—Por supuesto —contesto mientras alcanzo mi bolso. Por qué quiere verlo es algo que no entiendo. No contiene nada que se parezca a este lugar. Lo pongo sobre la mesita, delante de él, y espero que lo arrastre hacia sí, pero —¡horror!— se levanta con un movimiento fluido, me rodea y sienta su adorable y esbelto cuerpo en el sofá que hay a mi lado. Jesús.

Huele a gloria bendita (a agua fresca y mentolada). Contengo la

respiración.

—Eres muy joven para ser una diseñadora consumada —reflexiona mientras pasa lentamente las páginas de mi portafolio.

Tiene razón, lo soy. Es todo gracias a que Renji me dio vía libre en la expansión de su negocio. En cuatro años he dejado la universidad, he conseguido trabajo en una empresa de diseño de interiores consolidada —

que tenía estabilidad económica, pero que carecía de un enfoque fresco en nuevas tendencias— y además me he labrado un nombre en la profesión.

He tenido suerte y agradezco la confianza de Renji en mis habilidades.

Eso, sumado a mi trabajo en el Lusso, es por lo que estoy donde estoy a los veintiséis años.

Bajo la mirada hacia su encantadora mano. Un precioso Rolex de oro y grafito le adorna la muñeca.

—¿Qué edad tiene? —digo sin pensar. Madre mía. Mi cerebro es un huevo revuelto y sé que acabo de sonrojarme hasta adquirir un tono rojo chillón. Debería mantener la boca cerrada. ¿De dónde diablos ha salido eso?

Me mira fijamente, sus ojos ambarinos abrasan los míos.

—Veintiuno —responde con cara de póquer.

Me río burlona y él arquea unas cejas inquisitivas.

—Lo siento —murmuro, y vuelvo a mirar a la mesa. Me pone

nerviosa. Lo oigo exhalar profundamente y su adorable mano se acerca de nuevo al portafolio y empieza a pasar las páginas otra vez. Mantiene la mano izquierda apoyada sobre el borde de la mesa.

No veo ningún anillo. ¿No está casado? ¿Cómo es posible?

—Esto me gusta mucho —dice al tiempo que señala una fotografía del Lusso.

—No estoy segura de que lo que hice en el Lusso funcione aquí — digo con calma. Es demasiado moderno; muy lujoso, pero demasiado moderno.

Alza la vista hacia mí.

—Tienes razón, sólo digo... que me gusta mucho. —

—Gracias. —Siento que me suben los colores mientras me estudia atentamente antes de volver a mi portafolio.

Cojo el agua y resisto la tentación de ponerme el vaso en la frente para calmarme, pero casi lo hago cuando su muslo, embutido en los pantalones, roza mi rodilla desnuda. Cambio de postura rápidamente para romper el contacto y, con el rabillo del ojo, veo que en las comisuras de sus labios se está dibujando una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. Lo está

haciendo a propósito. Esto es demasiado.

—¿Dónde está el servicio? —pregunto al volver a dejar el vaso

encima de la mesa.

Necesito ir y recomponerme. Estoy hecha un manojo de nervios.

Se levanta rápidamente del sofá y retrocede para dejarme pasar.

—Cruzando el salón de verano a la izquierda —dice con una sonrisa.

Sabe el efecto que está teniendo sobre mí. El modo en que me sonríe me dice que es consciente de ello. Apuesto a que las mujeres siempre reaccionan así con él.

—Gracias. —Me pongo de lado para poder pasar por el hueco que hay entre el sofá y la mesita, pero se convierte en el más difícil todavía cuando él no hace el más mínimo esfuerzo para dejarme más espacio. Tengo que rozarlo para pasar, y eso me hace contener la respiración hasta que estoy lejos de su cuerpo.

Avanzo hacia la puerta. Tiene la mirada clavada en mí; me siento

como si me agujerease el vestido con su fuego. Giro el cuello a un lado y a otro para intentar controlar la piel de gallina que me eriza la nuca.

Salgo a trompicones del despacho y avanzo por el pasillo antes de cruzar el salón de verano y tropezar con unos baños ridículamente pijos.

Me abrazo frente al lavabo y me miro al espejo.

—Por Dios, Rukia, ¡contrólate! —le gruño a mi reflejo.

—Ha conocido al señor, ¿verdad?

Me doy la vuelta y veo a una mujer de negocios muy atractiva que juguetea con su pelo en el otro extremo del baño. No sé qué decir, pero acaba de confirmar lo que yo ya sospechaba: produce este efecto en todas las mujeres. Cuando mi cerebro fracasa y no consigo decir nada apropiado, me limito a sonreír.

Me devuelve la sonrisa. Se está divirtiendo y sabe por qué estoy tan aturullada. Luego desaparece de los servicios. Si no tuviera tanto calor y no estuviese tan nerviosa, me sentiría avergonzada por lo evidente de mi estado. Pero tengo calor y estoy muy nerviosa, así que me olvido de la humillación, respiro hondo un par de veces y me lavo las manos sudadas con jabón Noble Isle. Debería haberme traído el bolso. Me vendría bien un

poco de cacao para los labios. Sigo teniendo la boca seca y eso hace que mis labios se resientan.

Vale, tengo que volver a salir ahí fuera, que me den los detalles y

largarme. El corazón me suplica que me relaje. Estoy muy avergonzada de mí misma. Vuelvo a recogerme el pelo, salgo de los servicios y regreso al

despacho del señor Kurosaki. No sé si voy a ser capaz de trabajar para este hombre; me afecta demasiado.

Llamo a la puerta antes de entrar y lo encuentro sentado en el sofá mirando mi portafolio.

Alza la vista y sonríe. Ahora sé que tengo que marcharme, de verdad.

Me es imposible trabajar con este hombre. Todas las moléculas de mi inteligencia y mis facultades mentales se desvanecen súbitamente en su presencia. Y lo peor de todo es que él lo sabe.

Me arengo mentalmente para animarme y me acerco a la mesa

ignorando el hecho de que Kurosaki sigue cada uno de mis movimientos con la mirada. Se reclina hacia atrás en el sofá para que pase por delante de él, pero no lo hago. Me siento en el sofá de enfrente, justo en el borde.

Me lanza una mirada inquisitiva.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí —respondo sin más. Lo sabe—. ¿Quiere mostrarme dónde se encuentra el futuro proyecto para que podamos hablar de los pormenores?

Obligo a mi voz a mostrar seguridad. Ahora sólo debo seguir el

protocolo. No tengo la menor intención de aceptar este contrato, pero tampoco puedo marcharme así como así, por muy tentador que sea.

Enarca las cejas, sorprendido por mi cambio de estrategia.

—Claro.

Se levanta del sofá y da unas zancadas hacia el escritorio para coger el móvil. Recojo mis cosas, las meto en el bolso y sigo su gesto, que me indica el camino.

Me adelanta rápidamente, me abre la puerta y me hace una reverencia galante y exagerada mientras la mantiene abierta. Le sonrío con educación, a pesar de que sé que está jugando conmigo, y salgo al pasillo, hacia el salón de verano. Me tenso en cuanto me pone la mano en la cintura para guiarme.

¿A qué está jugando? Me esfuerzo cuanto puedo por ignorarlo, pero tendría que estar muerta para no percibir el efecto que este hombre tiene en mí. Sé que lo sabe. Tengo la piel ardiendo —seguro que le está calentando la mano a través del vestido—, no puedo controlar la respiración y andar me exige toda mi capacidad de coordinación y de todas mis fuerzas.

Soy patética, y es más que evidente que Kurosaki está disfrutando con las reacciones que provoca en mí. Debo de ser la mar de entretenida.

Enfadada conmigo misma, camino un poco más de prisa para romper el contacto con la mano que mantiene en mi cintura. Me detengo al llegar a un punto en el que hay dos rutas posibles.

Me alcanza y señala el exterior, el césped de las canchas de tenis.

—¿Sabes jugar?

Me entra la risa, pero es una risa incómoda.

—No. —Suelo correr y poco más. Dame un bate, una raqueta o una pelota y ya verás la que lío. Ante mi reacción, las comisuras de sus labios forman una sonrisa que resalta el verde de sus ojos y alarga sus generosas pestañas. Sonrío y sacudo la cabeza, admirada ante este hombre glorioso.

—¿Y usted? —pregunto.

Continúa por el recibidor y yo lo sigo.

—No me importa jugar de vez en cuando, pero me van más los

deportes extremos.

Se detiene y yo con él. Tiene una forma física y un tono muscular que son demasiado.

—¿Qué clase de deportes extremos?

—_Snowboard_, sobre todo. Pero he probado el _rafting _en aguas rápidas, el _puenting _y el paracaidismo. Soy un poco adicto a la adrenalina. Me gusta sentir la sangre bombeando en las venas. —Me observa mientras habla y siento que me está analizando. Tendrían que anestesiarme para que yo me atreviese con esos pasatiempos que bombean sangre en las venas. Prefiero

salir a correr de vez en cuando.

—Extremos —digo sin dejar de estudiar a ese hombre cuya edad

desconozco.

—Muy extremos —confirma en voz baja. La respiración se me

acelera de nuevo y cierro los ojos mientras me grito mentalmente por ser tan patética.

—¿Seguimos? —pregunta. Percibo la sorna que tiñe su voz.

Abro los ojos y me encuentro con su penetrante mirada miel.

—Sí, por favor.

Ojalá dejase de mirarme así. Medio sonríe otra vez y se encamina hacia el bar. Saluda a los hombres que he visto antes, dándoles palmaditas en los hombros. La mujer ya no está. Los dos clientes del bar son muy atractivos, jóvenes —probablemente aún no hayan cumplido los treinta— y

están sentados en los taburetes mientras beben botellines de cerveza.

—Chicos, os presento a Rukia. Rukia, éstos son Senna Hayashi y Ishida Uryuu .

—Buenas tardes —dice Uryuu con voz cansada. Parece un poco triste. Su aspecto (es guapo si te gustan los tipos duros) y su carácter me dicen que es inteligente, seguro de sí mismo y probablemente un hombre de negocios. Lleva el pelo negro peinado a la perfección, el traje impoluto y

hace gala de una mirada astuta.

—Hola —sonrío educadamente.

—Bienvenida a la catedral del placer —ríe Senna al tiempo que levanta el botellín—. ¿Puedo invitarte a una copa?

Veo que Kurosaki sacude un poco la cabeza y pone los ojos en blanco.

Orihime sonríe. Es el polo opuesto a Uryuu: informal y relajado, con unos vaqueros viejos, una camiseta de Superdry y unas Converse. Tiene un rostro insolente con un hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda que lo favorece. Sus ojos grises brillan, cosa que lo hace parecer aún más insolente, y lleva el pelo negro violáceo a la altura de los hombros y hecho un desastre.

—No, gracias —contesto.

Mueve la cabeza hacia Kurosaki.

—¿Ichigo?

—No, gracias. Le estoy enseñando a Rukia la ampliación. Va a

encargarse del interiorismo —dice sonriéndome.

Me río por dentro. No lo haré si puedo evitarlo. De todos modos, se está precipitando un poco, ¿no? Todavía no hemos hablado de las tarifas, de lo que quiere, ni de nada.

—Ya era hora. Nunca hay habitaciones libres —gruñe Ishida pegado a su botellín. ¿Por qué nunca he oído hablar de este sitio?

—¿Qué tal el _snowboard _en Cortina, amigo mío? —pregunta Senna.

Kurosaki se sienta en un taburete.

—Alucinante. La forma de esquiar de los italianos se parece bastante a su estilo de vida relajado. —Esboza una gran sonrisa (la primera sonrisa de verdad desde que lo conozco), recta, blanca y exuberante. Este hombre es un dios—. Me levantaba tarde, encontraba una buena montaña, bajaba

las laderas hasta que me cedían las piernas, echaba la siesta, comía tarde y, al día siguiente, vuelta a empezar. —Está hablando con todos pero me mira a mí. Su pasión por los descensos queda reflejada en su amplia sonrisa.

No puedo evitar devolvérsela.

—¿Se le da bien? —pregunto, porque es lo único que se me ocurre.

Imagino que todo se le da bien.

—Muy bien —confirma. Asiento con un gesto de aprobación y, por unos segundos, nuestras miradas se entrelazan. Soy la primera en apartarla.

—¿Continuamos? —pregunta tras bajarse del taburete y señalar la salida.

—Sí. —Sonrío. Al fin y al cabo, se supone que he venido aquí a

trabajar. Lo único que he conseguido hasta el momento es un sofocón y una lista de deportes extremos. Siento que estoy como en trance.

Desde el momento en que he atravesado las puertas he sabido que no iba a ser una reunión normal y corriente, y estaba en lo cierto. A lo largo de los cuatro años que llevo visitando a gente en sus casas, sus lugares de trabajo y en edificios de nueva construcción, nunca me he topado con un Ichigo Kurosaki.

Probablemente no vuelva a hacerlo. Sin duda, tengo un buen trabajo.

Me vuelvo hacia los dos chicos de la barra y me despido con una

sonrisa. Ellos levantan los botellines hacia mí antes de continuar con su conversación. Camino en dirección a la puerta que lleva de vuelta al recibidor y lo siento cerca, detrás de mí. Tan cerca que puedo olerlo. Cierro los ojos y rezo una plegaria a Dios para que me saque pronto de ésta y, al menos, con un mínimo de dignidad intacta. Es demasiado intenso y estimula mis sentidos en un millón de direcciones distintas.

—Y ahora, la atracción principal. —Empieza a subir la amplia

escalera. Lo sigo mientras contemplo el vacío colosal que lleva a una zona muy espaciosa—. Éstas son las habitaciones privadas —dice señalando varias puertas.

Camino detrás de él admirando su adorable trasero, pensando que es posible que tenga los andares más sexys que jamás haya tenido el

privilegio de ver. Cuando consigo apartar los ojos de su culo prieto veo que, a intervalos regulares, hay al menos veinte puertas que llevan a otras habitaciones Avanzamos hasta otra escalera grandiosa que lleva a un piso superior.

Al pie de la escalera hay una preciosa vidriera y un arco que conduce a otra ala.

—Ésta es la ampliación. —Me guía por una nueva ala de la mansión

—. Aquí es donde necesito tu ayuda —añade, y se detiene en la entrada de

un pasillo que lleva a diez habitaciones más.

—¿Es todo nuevo? —pregunto.

—Sí. De momento son cascarones vacíos, pero estoy seguro de que le pondrás remedio. Te las enseñaré.

Me deja más que asombrada cuando me coge de la mano y tira de mí por el pasillo hasta que alcanzamos la última puerta. ¡Qué inapropiado! Todavía le suda la mano y estoy segura de que la mía tiembla entre sus dedos. La sonrisa que me lanza con una ceja arqueada me dice que estoy en lo cierto. Hay una especie de corriente eléctrica que fluye entre los dos y hace que me estremezca.

Abre las puertas y me mete en una habitación recién enlucida. Es

enorme, y las ventanas encajan con el resto de la propiedad. Quienquiera que la construyese hizo un trabajo excelente.

—¿Son todas tan grandes? —pregunto, y doblo los dedos hasta que me suelta la mano. ¿Se comporta así con todas las mujeres? Es desconcertante.

—Sí.

Me dirijo hacia al centro de la habitación mientras miro a mi

alrededor. Tiene un buen tamaño.

Veo que hay otra puerta.

—¿Tiene baño? —Mientras hablo, voy hacia la puerta y entro.

—Sí.

Las habitaciones son enormes, especialmente teniendo en cuenta cómo suelen ser en los hoteles. Podrían hacerse muchas cosas. Me sentiría muy emocionada si no estuviese tan preocupada por lo que se espera de mí.

Esto no es el Lusso. Salgo del cuarto de baño y encuentro a Kurosaki apoyado en la pared, con las manos en los bolsillos, los párpados caídos y los ojos oscuros mirándome. Dios mío, este hombre es puro sexo. Es casi una pena

que el diseño tradicional no tenga cabida en mi historia como diseñadora.

No me interesa lo más mínimo.

—No estoy segura de ser la persona adecuada para este trabajo. —

Sueno apesadumbrada. No pasa nada, porque lo estoy. Me apena no poder controlarme. Me mira, con esos ojos miel ambarinos que atacan mis defensas, y me doy la vuelta sobre los talones.

—Creo que tienes lo que quiero —dice en voz baja.

«¡Mi madre!»

—Lo mío siempre ha sido el lujo moderno. —Echo otro vistazo a la habitación y, despacio, vuelvo a dejar que mi mirada se pose en él—. Estoy segura de que quedará más satisfecho con Renji o con Yumichika. Ellos se

encargan de nuestros proyectos de época.

Reflexiona sobre lo que he dicho durante un segundo, hace de nuevo ese movimiento de cabeza y se aparta de la pared impulsándose con los omoplatos.

—Pero te quiero a ti.

—¿Por qué?

—Tienes pinta de ser muy buena.

Se me escapa un suspiro involuntario entre los labios al escuchar sus palabras. No sé cómo interpretarlas. ¿Se refiere a mi habilidad como diseñadora o a otra cosa? El modo en que me mira me dice que es a la otra cosa. Está un pelín demasiado seguro de sí mismo.

—¿Especificaciones? —pregunto. De nuevo, no se me ocurre otra cosa. Vuelvo a sonrojarme.

Una sonrisa juguetea en las comisuras de sus labios.

—Sensual, íntimo, lujoso, estimulante, reconstituyente... —Hace una pausa para valorar mi reacción.

Frunzo el ceño. No es lo habitual. No ha mencionado ni relajante, ni funcional, ni práctico.

—Vale. ¿Hay algo en particular que deba incluir? —vuelvo a

preguntar. ¿Por qué me molesto en averiguar las respuestas?

—Una cama grande y muchas aplicaciones de pared —contesta de una tirada.—

¿Qué clase de aplicaciones?

—Grandes, de madera. Ah, la iluminación tiene que ser la adecuada.

—¿La adecuada para qué? —No puedo evitar el tono de confusión.

Sonríe y me derrito en un charco de hormonas calientes.

—Para las especificaciones, claro.

Ay, Dios, debe de estar pensando que soy una lerda.

—Sí, claro. —Levanto la vista y veo que unas vigas robustas cruzan el techo. El edificio es nuevo pero no son vigas falsas—. ¿Las hay en todas las habitaciones?

Vuelvo a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Sí, son esenciales. —Su voz es grave y seductora. No estoy segura de poder aguantar mucho más.

Cojo el cuaderno de especificaciones del cliente y empiezo a tomar notas.

—¿Hay algún color en particular que deba incluir o evitar?

—No, puedes volverte loca.

Levanto la cabeza para mirarlo.

—¿Perdone?

Sonríe.

—Que hagas lo que quieras.

Ah, bueno, no voy a volverme loca con nada porque no va a volver a verme por aquí. Pero debería conseguir la máxima información para poder pasársela a Renji o a Yumichika con al menos un mínimo de datos.

—Ha mencionado una cama grande. ¿De algún tipo en particular? — pregunto intentando mantener la profesionalidad.

—No. Sólo que sea muy grande.

Flaqueo a mitad de la nota, levanto la vista y veo que me está

observando. Me siento idiota porque me pone muy nerviosa.

—¿Qué hay de los tejidos?

—Sí, muchos tejidos. —Empieza a caminar hacia mí—. Me gusta tu vestido —susurra.

Mierda, ¡tengo que salir de aquí!

—Gracias —digo con un gritito agudo mientras voy de camino a la puerta—. Ya tengo todo lo que necesito. —No es verdad, pero no puedo quedarme ni un minuto más. Este hombre me nubla los sentidos

—Prepararé algunos bocetos. —Salgo al pasillo y voy directa al comienzo de la escalera.

Maldita sea, cuando me he despertado esta mañana esto era lo último que me esperaba. Una mansión de campo pija —con un dueño guapísimo como colofón— no forma parte de mi rutina diaria.

Consigo llegar a la escalera y la bajo a una velocidad estúpida,

teniendo en cuenta los altísimos tacones marrón tostado que llevo puestos.

Pongo los pies en el suelo de parquet preguntándome cómo diablos he llegado aquí.

—Espero noticias tuyas, Rukia. —Su voz ronca me recorre el cuerpo.

Kurosaku me alcanza al final de la escalera y me tiende la mano. La acepto por temor a que, si no lo hago, se acerque y vuelva a ponerme los labios encima.

—Tiene un hotel encantador —digo de corazón. Estoy empezando a desear que el contenido de mi bolso consistiera en unas bragas limpias, una venda, tapones para los oídos y algún tipo de armadura. Con eso habría

estado más preparada.

Levanta las cejas, mantiene mi mano en la suya y, lentamente, la

aprieta. La corriente que viaja por nuestras manos unidas hace que me tense de pies a cabeza.

—Tengo un hotel encantador —repite pensativo. La corriente se

convierte en una descarga eléctrica y retiro la mano en un acto reflejo. Me mira inquisitivo—. Ha sido un placer conocerte, Rukia. De verdad. —Hace énfasis en «De verdad».

—Lo mismo digo —susurro.

Veo que su mirada se clava en mí durante un instante y empieza a mordisquearse el labio inferior. Se desplaza hacia la mesa central del recibidor. Saca una sola cala del jarrón que preside el mueble y la estudia un momento antes de ofrecérmela.

—Elegancia sencilla —dice con suavidad.

No sé por qué, quizá porque mi cerebro está muerto, pero la cojo.

—Gracias.

Se mete la otra mano en el bolsillo y me observa de cerca.

—De nada. —Su mirada viaja de mis ojos a mis labios. Retrocedo

unos pasos.

—¡Por fin te encuentro! —Una mujer sale del bar y se acerca a Kurosaki.

Es atractiva: cabello naranjo, de estatura media, con el pelo escalado y labios rojos y carnosos. Lo besa en la mejilla—. ¿Estás listo?

Vale, supongo que debe de ser la esposa. Pero no lleva anillo, así que quizá sea la novia. Sea como sea, me quedo perpleja, porque él no me quita los ojos de encima ni se molesta en contestar a su pregunta. Ella se da la vuelta para ver qué le está robando su atención y me mira con recelo. Me

cae mal al instante, y no tiene nada que ver con el hombre al que está abrazando.

—¿Y tú eres...? —ronronea.

Cambio de postura, incómoda. Me siento como si me hubieran pillado haciendo una travesura.

Bueno, es que me han pillado. He tenido reacciones extremadamente indeseadas hacia su novio.

Una irracional punzada de celos me apuñala. ¡Esto es ridículo!

Sonrío con dulzura.

—Yo ya me iba. Adiós. —Me doy la vuelta y prácticamente salgo

corriendo hacia la puerta y escalones abajo. Me subo de un salto al coche, dejo escapar un enorme suspiro y, cuando mis pulmones me agradecen el aire fresco, me reclino en el asiento y empiezo a hacer ejercicios para normalizar la respiración.

Voy a tener que pasarle el proyecto a Yumichika. Me echo a reír, es una idea estúpida. Yumichika es gay. Kurosaki le afectará tanto como a mí. A pesar de qu está pillado, sigo sin poder trabajar con él. Sacudo la cabeza, incrédula, y arranco el coche.

Mientras conduzco por el camino de grava, miro cómo la imponente mansión se hace cada vez más pequeña en mi retrovisor. Y allí, de pie en lo alto de la escalera, viéndome marchar, está Ichigo Kurosaki.

—¡Has vuelto! Estaba a punto de llamarte —exclama Momo sin

levantar la vista de la figura de los novios que está colocando sobre la tarta de bodas que debe decorar. Tiene la lengua fuera, apoyada sobre el labio inferior. Me hace sonreír—. ¿Te apetece salir? —Sigue sin mirarme.

Es algo bueno. Estoy segura de que mi cara me delataría si intentara fingir que no pasa nada. Todavía estoy alterada por mi cita del mediodía con cierto señor de La Mansión. No tengo energía para arreglarme y salir.

—¿Y si guardamos fuerzas para mañana? —Tengo que intentarlo. Sé que eso significa una botella de vino en el sofá, pero al menos podré ponerme el pijama y relajarme. Después del día que he tenido, mi mente va a toda pastilla y necesito desconectar. Me duele la cabeza y no he podido

concentrarme en todo el día.

—Perfecto. Termino la tarta y soy toda tuya. —Le da la vuelta al

pastel de fruta sobre el pedestal y echa unas gotas de pegamento

comestible en la cobertura—. ¿Qué tal el día en el campo?

¡Ja! ¿Qué le digo? Esperaba encontrarme a un paleto pomposo que ha resultado ser un dios, guapo a rabiar. Pidió que fuera yo expresamente, su tacto me convirtió en lava ardiendo, no puedo mirarlo a los ojos por miedo a desmayarme y le ha gustado mi vestido. En vez de eso, contesto:

—Interesante.

Levanta la vista.

—Cuenta —me responde. Le brillan los ojos y se inclina de nuevo sobre la tarta, con la lengua fuera otra vez.

—No era lo que me esperaba. —Me quito una pelusa imaginaria del vestido azul marino para intentar restarle importancia.

—No me cuentes lo que te esperabas y dime qué te has encontrado. —

Ha dejado de intentar colocar a los novios en lo alto de la tarta. En vez de eso, me mira fijamente. Tiene cobertura en la punta de la nariz, pero la ignoro.

—El dueño. —Me encojo de hombros mientras jugueteo con mi cinturón marrón tostado.

—¿El dueño? —pregunta con los labios fruncidos.

—Sí, Ichigo Kurosaki, el dueño. —Me quito más pelusas imaginarias del vestido.

—Ichigo Kurosaki, el dueño. —Me imita, y a continuación hace un gesto hacia uno de los sillones semicirculares de su taller—. ¡Siéntate! ¿Por qué intentas parecer tan tranquila? No engañas a nadie. Tienes las mejillas del color de esa cobertura. —Señala una tarta con forma de camión de bombero que hay en la estantería de metal—. ¿Por qué el dueño, Ichigo Kurosaki, no era como esperabas?

«¡Porque estaba muy bueno!» Me dejo caer en el sillón con el bolso en el regazo mientras Momo, de pie, se da golpecitos en la palma de la mano con el mango de una espátula. Al final, se acerca y se sienta en el sillón de enfrente.

—Cuéntame —me presiona. Sabe que tengo algo que contar.

Me encojo de hombros.

—El hombre es atractivo y lo sabe. —Los ojos se le iluminan y los golpes de la espátula se tornan cada vez más rápidos. Quiere más drama.

Le encanta. Cuando Ashido y yo rompimos, fue la primera en aparecer para ver el espectáculo en calidad de amiga. No tenía por qué haberse molestado. Lo dejamos de mutuo acuerdo. Fue una ruptura amistosa y bastante aburrida. No destrozamos la vajilla y ningún vecino tuvo que llamar a la policía.

—¿Qué edad tiene? —pregunta con avidez.

Ahí me ha pillado. Todavía me tortura haber soltado una pregunta tan inapropiada en una reunión de negocios. No valía la pena ni que me sintiera avergonzada, porque estaba claro que estaba jugando conmigo.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Dijo que veintiuno, pero por lo menos tiene diez más.

—¿Se lo has preguntado? —La mandíbula le llega al regazo.

—Sí. Se me escapó en un momento en el que el filtro cerebro-boca me falló del todo. No me siento orgullosa —murmuro—. He quedado como una idiota, Riruka. Nunca me había sentido así con un hombre. Pero éste... En fin, te habrías avergonzado de mí.

Suelta una sonora carcajada.

—¡Rukia, tengo que enseñarte habilidades sociales! —Se recuesta con brusquedad sobre el respaldo del sillón y lame la cobertura de la espátula.

—Sí, por favor —gruño, y estiro la mano hacia ella. Me pasa la espátula y empiezo a lamer los bordes. Hace un mes que vivo con Riruka y sobrevivo a base de vino, azúcar para cobertura y masa para tartas. No puede decirse que la ruptura me haya quitado el apetito—. Estaba muy seguro de sí mismo —digo entre lametones.

—¿En qué sentido?

—Ese tío sabía que provocaba ciertas reacciones en mí. Seguro que daba pena verme. Ha sido patético.

—¿Tanto?

Sacudo la cabeza.

—Exageradamente patético.

—Seguro que no vale nada en la cama —musita Riruka—. Todos los guapos son así. ¿Y las especificaciones?

—Una ampliación de diez dormitorios. Pensaba que iba a una mansión de campo, pero es un superhotel pijo con _spa_. La Mansión. ¿Lo conoces?

Riruka pone cara de no tener ni idea.

—No —responde, y se levanta para apagar el horno—. ¿Puedo ir contigo la próxima vez?

—No. No pienso regresar. No puedo trabajar así. Además, tiene novia y no puedo volver a mirarlo a los ojos, no después del numerito de hoy. —

Me levanto del sillón y tiro la espátula al cuenco vacío—. Se lo he pasado a Renji. ¿Y el vino?

—En la nevera.

Subimos al apartamento y nos ponemos el pijama. Dejo el bolso en la cama y la cala hace su aparición estelar. Elegancia sencilla. La cojo y le doy vueltas entre los dedos; luego la tiro a la papelera. Olvidado...

Ya con la ropa cómoda, meto en el reproductor de DVD la última novedad del videoclub, salto al sofá con Momo e intento concentrarme en la película.

Es imposible. El ojo de mi mente está invadido por las imágenes de un hombre de ojos ambar, pelinaranja, esbelto y de edad desconocida con unos andares para babear y toneladas de atractivo sexual. Me quedo dormida con las palabras «Pero te quiero a ti» rebotando en mi cabeza. No tan olvidado...

* * *

**Antes que nada se me olvido decir en que dias o el tiempo en que subire los capitulos, bueno la verdad seran intermitentes o pueden ser seguidos, depende de si es que no me obligan a salir o llega mi hermano y me quita el notebook xDDD asi que recen para que no me lo quite! xD dejen un review plz para saber si les gusta la historia! **

**Bueno adios chic s nos vemos luego (^o^)/**


	3. Chapter 3

**fberhagfbqeiwhnrigfvqh3wfe hola! aqui les traigo otro capitulo de esta hermosa adaptacion del libro seddución!.**

**La obra pertenece a Jodi Ellen Malpas y los personajes le pertenecen a Tite Kubo, Yo solo los puse xD**

**ah por cierto quiero decirles que el personaje de Momo fue cambiado por Riruka, por la personalidad xD **

**ahora sin mas interrupciones a leer!**

* * *

** Capítulo 3**

Después de dos reuniones de seguimiento con clientes y de parar en la nueva casa del señor Muller en Holland Park para dejarle unas cuantas muestras, estoy de vuelta en la oficina escuchando cómo Renji despotrica de Tatsuki. Es lo habitual los lunes por la mañana después de que haya soportado todo el fin de semana con su mujer y lejos de la oficina. La verdad es que no sé cómo el pobre hombre la aguanta.

Yumichika entra con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y de inmediato sé que ha ligado durante el fin de semana.

—Cielo, ¡cuánto te he echado de menos! —Me da un beso sin llegar a tocarme y se vuelve hacia Renji, que se protege con las manos en un gesto que dice: «¡Ni se te ocurra!» Yumichika pone los ojos en blanco, sin ofenderse ni un ápice, y baila hasta llegar a su mesa.

—Buenos días, Yumichika —lo saludo con alegría.

—Esta mañana ha sido de lo más estresante. El señor y la señora Baines han cambiado de opinión por enésima vez. He debido cancelar todos los pedidos y reorganizar a una docena de obreros. —Mueve la mano, frustrado—. Me han puesto una maldita multa por no colocar la tarjeta de aparcamiento de residentes y, además, me he enganchado el jersey nuevo en uno de esos horrendos pasamanos que hay a la salida del

Starbucks. —Se pone a tirar de la lana desgarrada del dobladillo de su jersey rosa fucsia con cuello en V—. ¡Míralo, jolines! Menos mal que eché un polvo anoche, porque si no estaría en el pozo de la desesperación. —Me sonríe.

Lo sabía.

Renji se va negando con la cabeza. Todos sus intentos por disminuir el amaneramiento de Yumichika hasta niveles más tolerables han fracasado.

Ahora ya se ha rendido.

—¿Una buena noche? —pregunto.

—Maravillosa. He conocido a un hombre divino. Va a llevarme al

Museo de Historia Natural el fin de semana que viene. Es científico. Somos almas gemelas, estoy seguro.

—¿Qué ha pasado con el entrenador personal? —vuelvo a preguntar.

Era su alma gemela de la semana pasada.

—Olvídalo, un desastre. Apareció el viernes en mi apartamento con un DVD de _Dirty Dancing _y comida india para dos. ¿Te lo puedes creer?

—Me dejas de piedra —me burlo.

—Lo peor. No hace falta que te diga que no voy a volver a verlo. ¿Y qué hay de ti, cielo? ¿Qué tal ese guapísimo ex novio tuyo? —Me guiña el ojo. Yumichika no oculta que Ashido lo atrae, cosa que a mí me hace gracia pero que incomoda a Ashido.

—Está bien. Sigue siendo mi ex y sigue siendo hetero.

—Qué lástima. Avísame cuando entre en razón. —Yumichika se marcha tranquilamente, retocándose el tupé y perfecto.

—Yachiru, te mando por correo electrónico la factura por una consulta de diseño para el señor kurosaki. ¿Podrías asegurarte de que se envía hoy mismo?

—Así lo haré, Rukia. ¿Pago a siete días?

—Sí, gracias. —Regreso a mi mesa y continúo casando colores.

Alargo el brazo para coger el móvil cuando empieza a bailar por mi mesa.

Miro la pantalla y casi me caigo de la silla al ver en ella el nombre de «Ichigo». Lo miro durante unos segundos, hasta que mi cerebro se repone del susto y el corazón se me acelera en el pecho. Pero ¿qué demonios...?

Yo no guardé su número, Renji no me lo dio y, tras pasarle el

proyecto el viernes, ya no lo necesitaba. Decía en serio lo de que no iba a volver. Y, en cualquier caso, no lo habría grabado con su nombre de pila.

Sostengo el teléfono en la mano, echo un vistazo a la oficina para ver si el ruido ha llamado la atención de alguno de mis compañeros. No lo ha hecho. Lo dejo sonar. ¿Qué querrá?

Voy al despacho de Renji a preguntarle si ha informado al señor

Kurosaki del cambio de planes, pero entonces vuelve a sonar y me frena en seco. Respiro hondo y contesto.

Si Renji no ha hablado aún con él, lo haré yo. Y si no le gusta, mala suerte. A duras penas he logrado convencerme a mí misma de que le he pasado el contrato a Renji porque él es más apto que yo para el proyecto.

Sé muy bien que ésa no es toda la verdad.

—Hola —respondo. Pataleo ligeramente en el suelo porque el saludo suena un tanto receloso. Quería sonar segura y llena de confianza en mí misma.

—¿Rukia? —Su voz ronca tiene el mismo impacto que el viernes en mis débiles sentidos, pero al menos por teléfono no puede ver cómo tiemblo.

—¿Quién es? —Muy bien. Mucho mejor. Profesional y tranquila.

Se ríe y me hace bajar la guardia.

—Sé que sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta porque mi nombre aparece en tu teléfono. —Tierra trágame—. ¿Estás intentando hacerte la interesante?

¡Será arrogante! ¿Cómo lo sabe? Pero entonces caigo en la cuenta.

—Metió su teléfono en mi lista de contactos. —Ya lo entiendo.

¿Cuándo lo hizo? Repaso mentalmente nuestra reunión y decido que fue durante mi visita al baño, porque dejé el portafolio y el móvil en la mesa.

¡No puedo creer que curioseara en mi móvil!

—Necesito poder localizarte.

Oh, no. Está claro que Renji no se lo ha dicho. De todos modos, uno no va por ahí tocando móviles ajenos. Se lo tiene muy creído. ¿Y lo de grabarse como «Ichigo»? Es un pelín demasiado familiar.

—Renji debería haber contactado con usted —lo informo con

frialdad—. Me temo que no puedo ayudarlo, pero él estará encantado de hacerlo.

—Renji ya ha hablado conmigo —responde. Suspiro de alivio, pero en seguida frunzo el ceño. Entonces ¿por qué me llama?—. Estoy seguro de que Renji estará encantado de ayudarme, pero yo no tanto.

Me quedo boquiabierta. ¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Me ha llamado para decirme que no le gusta? Este hombre se pasa de arrogante. Cierro la boca.

—Siento mucho oírlo. —No parece que lo sienta; parece que estoy enfadada.

—¿De verdad?

Y vuelve a pillarme por sorpresa. No, no lo siento, pero eso no voy a decírselo.

—Sí —miento. Quiero añadir que nunca podría trabajar con un cerdo guapo y arrogante como él, pero me contengo. No sería muy profesional.

Lo oigo suspirar.

—No creo que lo sientas, Rukia. —Mi nombre suena a terciopelo en sus labios, y me provoca un estremecimiento familiar. ¿Cómo sabe que no lo siento?

—Creo que me estás evitando —añade.

Como esto siga así, voy a dislocarme la mandíbula. Provoca

sentimientos nada deseables en mí, y el hecho de saber que tiene una relación con alguien no ayuda nada.

—¿Por qué iba a hacer yo algo así? —digo con atrevimiento. Eso

debería obligarlo a callar.

—Pues porque te sientes atraída hacia mí.

—¿Perdone? —le espeto. Su soberbia no tiene límites. ¿Es que no tiene vergüenza? El hecho de que haya dado en el clavo no es relevante.

Habría que estar ciega, sorda y tonta para no sentirse atraída por aquel hombre. Es la perfección personificada, y está claro que lo sabe.

Suspira.

—He dicho que...

—Ya, le he oído —lo interrumpo—. Es que no puedo creerme que lo haya dicho. —Me desplomo sobre mi silla.

Nunca he visto nada parecido. Me deja pasmada. ¿El tipo tiene a una persona especial en su vida y está flirteando por teléfono conmigo?

¡Menudo donjuán! Tengo que volver a centrar la conversación en lo profesional y colgar cuanto antes.

—Le pido disculpas por no estar disponible para su proyecto —suelto de un tirón, y cuelgo. Me quedo mirando el teléfono.

Ha sido una falta de educación y nada profesional, pero es tan lanzado que me ha dejado estupefacta. Cada minuto que transcurre tengo más claro que pasarle el contrato a Renji ha sido lo más sensato. Me llega un mensaje de texto.

No lo has negado. Que sepas que el sentimiento es mutuo. Bs, I.

«¡Me cago en la hostia!» Me llevo la mano a la boca y aprieto con

fuerza para evitar que las palabrotas mentales salgan de mis labios. No, no lo he negado. ¿Y él se siente atraído por mí? ¿Soy un pelín joven para él o él es demasiado mayor para mí? ¿Besos? Cabrón engreído. No contesto; no tengo ni idea de cómo responder. En vez de eso, meto el móvil en el bolso

y me voy a comer con Riruka.

—¡Madre mía! —exclama Riruka al mirar mi móvil. Su pelo Fucsia, recogido en una cola de caballo, ondea de un lado a otro cuando menea la cabeza

—¿Le has contestado? —Me mira expectante.

—Dios, no —me río. ¿Qué me aconsejaría que le dijese? Me tiene pasmada.

—¿Y tiene novia?

—Sí —asiento al tiempo que enarco las cejas.

Deja el teléfono encima de la mesa.

—Qué pena.

¿Sí? La verdad es que simplifica bastante las cosas. Eso supera sin duda las reacciones que provoca en mí. Riruka es mucho más atrevida que yo. Le habría contestado algo sorprendente y sugerente, y es probable que lo hubiese dejado boquiabierto. Esta chica podría competir con cualquier devoradora de hombres. Como es muy lanzada, los espanta a casi todos en

la primera cita; sólo los más fuertes sobreviven. El pelo Fucsia y largo de Riruka tiene tanta personalidad como ella. Es una mujer segura de sí misma, independiente y decidida.

—La verdad es que no —musito, y cojo mi vaso de vino de la hora de comer para darle un sorbo—. Además, sólo hace cuatro semanas que Ashido y yo hemos roto. No quiero hombres en mi vida, de ninguna clase. —. Me gusta sonar decidida—. Estoy disfrutando de estar soltera y sin ataduras por primera vez en mi vida —añado. Así es como me siento. Estuve cuatro

años con Ashido y, antes de eso, mantuve una relación de tres años con Kaien. —¿Has visto al capullo? —Kate pone cara de asco cuando menciono el nombre de mi ex.

No soporta a Ashido, y se alegró de que rompiera con él. Que Riruka lo pillara in fraganti con una compañera de trabajo en un taxi sólo confirmó lo que yo ya sabía. No sé por qué hice la vista gorda durante tanto tiempo.

Cuando hablé con él, con calma, se deshizo en disculpas y casi se desmaya cuando le dije que no me importaba. Era verdad, y yo también estaba sorprendida. La relación se había terminado y él opinaba lo mismo. Todo fue muy amistoso, para disgusto de Riruka. Ella quería vajillas rotas e intervenciones policiales.

—No —respondo.

—Nos lo estamos pasando bien, ¿verdad? —Me sonríe, y entonces llega la camarera con nuestra comida.

—Voy al servicio. —Me levanto y dejo a Riruka comiendo patatas fritas con mayonesa.

Después de entrar en el baño, me miro al espejo, me retoco el brillo de labios y me atuso el pelo.

Hoy se está portando bien, así que lo llevo suelto sobre los hombros. Me aliso los pantalones capri negros y me quito un par de pelos de la blusa de color crema. El teléfono suena cuando voy de camino al bar. Lo saco de bolso y pongo los ojos en blanco al ver que es él otra vez. Probablemente

se esté preguntando dónde está mi respuesta a su nada apropiado mensaje de texto. No voy a entrar en ese juego.

—Rechazar —le digo al teléfono. Aprieto con decisión el botón rojo y vuelvo a guardarlo en el bolso mientras avanzo por el pasillo—. Uy, lo siento mucho —farfullo al darme de bruces contra un tórax.

Es un torso firme, y el embriagador perfume a agua fresca que me inunda me resulta muy familiar. Mis piernas se niegan a moverse y no sé qué voy a ver si levanto la vista. Sus brazos ya están alrededor de mi cintura, sujetándome, y mis ojos quedan a la altura de la parte superior de su pecho.

Veo cómo le late el corazón a través de la camisa.

—¿Rechazar? —dice en voz baja—. Eso me ha dolido.

Me aparto de su abrazo e intento recobrar la compostura. Está

impresionante, con un traje gris marengo y una camisa blanca y planchada.

Mi incapacidad para apartar la vista de su pecho por miedo a quedar hipnotizada por sus potentes ojos miel hace que me entre la risa.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —me pregunta. Sospecho que frunce el ceño ante mis carcajadas, aunque, como me niego a mirarlo, no puedo confirmarlo.

—Lo siento. No miraba por dónde iba. —Lo esquivo, pero me coge del codo y detiene mi huida.

—Antes de irte, dime una cosa, Rukia. —Su voz despierta mis sentidos y mis ojos viajan por su cuerpo esbelto hasta que nuestras miradas se encuentran. Está serio, pero sigue siendo impresionante—. ¿Cuánto crees que vas a gritar cuando te folle?

«¿QUÉ?»

—¿Perdone? —consigo espetarle pese a que mi lengua parece de trapo. Medio sonríe ante mi sorpresa. Me levanta la barbilla con el índice y la empuja hacia arriba para hacerme callar.

—Piénsalo. —Me suelta el codo.

Le lanzo una mirada furibunda antes de volver a nuestra mesa con el paso más firme que mis temblorosas piernas me permiten. ¿Lo he oído bien? Me siento en la silla y me bebo todo el vino intentando humedecer mi boca seca.

Cuando miro a Riruka, está boquiabierta. Sobre su lengua veo los trozos a medio masticar de patatas fritas y de pan. No es nada bonito.

—¿Quién coño es ése? —balbucea con la boca llena.

—¿Quién? —Miro alrededor haciéndome la loca.

—Ése. —Riruka señala con el tenedor—. ¡Mira!

—Lo he visto, pero no lo conozco —respondo molesta.

«¡Déjalo ya!»

—Viene hacia aquí. ¿Seguro que no lo conoces? Joder, está

buenísimo. —Me mira. Me encojo de hombros.

Vete, por favor. Vete. ¡Vete! Cojo un solitario trozo de lechuga de mi sándwich de beicon, lechuga y tomate y empiezo a mordisquear los bordes.

Me pongo tensa y sé que se está acercando porque Riruka levanta la vista para adaptarla a su altura. ¡Ojalá cerrase la dichosa boca de una vez!

—Señoritas. —Su voz grave y profunda me hace cosquillas en la piel.

No me ayuda a relajarme, precisamente.

—Hola —escupe Riruka, y mastica a toda velocidad para librar a su boca de la obstrucción que le impide hablar.

—¿Rukia? —me saluda. Muevo mi hoja de lechuga en dirección a él para indicarle que sé que está ahí sin tener que mirarlo. Se ríe un poco.

Con el rabillo del ojo, veo que se agacha hasta ponerse en cuclillas a mi lado, pero aun así me niego a mirarlo. Apoya un brazo en la mesa y oigo a Riruka toser y escupir los restos de comida.

—Así está mejor —dice. Puedo sentir su aliento en la mejilla.

De mala gana, levanto la vista y bajo las pestañas veo que Riruka me está mirando boquiabierta, con los ojos como platos y en plan: «¡Sigue aquí! ¡Habla con él, idiota!» No se me ocurre nada que decir. Este hombre me ha dejado inútil otra vez.

Lo oigo suspirar.

—Soy Ichigo Kurosaki, encantado de conocerte. —Tiende la mano hacia el otro lado de la mesa.

Riruka la coge encantada.

—¿Ichigo? —farfulla—. ¡Ah, Ichigo! —Me mira de forma acusadora—. Yo soy Riruka. Rukia me ha dicho que tienes un hotel pijo.

Le lanzo una mirada furibunda.

—¿Me ha mencionado? —pregunta con suavidad. No tengo que

mirarlo para saber que ha puesto cara de engreído satisfecho ante la noticia —. Me gustaría saber qué más te habrá dicho.

—Nada. Poco más —dice Riruka intentando arreglarlo, pero ya es demasiado tarde para retractarse de la última frase. Le lanzo mi peor mirada asesina.

—Poco más —contraataca él.

—Sí, poco más —sostiene Riruka.

Harta del pequeño intercambio estéril con el que los dos parecen estar disfrutando, me hago cargo de la situación y lo miro.

—Ha sido agradable volver a verlo. Adiós.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan de inmediato y sus ojos ambar, con los párpados pesados, oscuros y exigentes, acaban conmigo. Siento su respiración vacilante y aparto la mirada de la suya, pero sólo para llevarla a su boca. Tiene los labios húmedos, entreabiertos, y, lentamente, saca un poco la lengua y se la pasa muy despacio por el labio inferior. No puedo dejar de mirarlo. Sin que nadie se lo ordene, mi lengua responde con una

feliz expedición por mi labio inferior. Traiciona mis intentos por aparentar frialdad, como si aquello no me afectara... Pero más bien ocurre todo lo contrario.

Esto es una locura. Esto... lo que sea que es... es una locura. Tiene demasiada confianza en sí mismo y es un arrogante, pero probablemente tenga motivos para serlo. Deseo desesperadamente que este hombre deje de afectarme.

—¿Agradable? —Se inclina hacia adelante, me coge el muslo y la lava líquida me inunda las ingles. Muevo las piernas y junto los muslos para controlar la pulsación que amenaza con convertirse en una palpitación tremenda—. Se me ocurren muchas palabras, Rukia. «Agradable» no es una de ellas. Te dejo para que medites sobre mi pregunta.

¡Por el amor de Dios! Trago saliva cuando se inclina hacia mí a media altura y me posa los labios húmedos en la mejilla prolongando el beso toda una eternidad. Aprieto los dientes intentando no volverme hacia él.

—Hasta pronto —susurra. Es una promesa. Suelta mi muslo tenso y se levanta—. Encantado de conocerte, Riruka.

—Mmm, lo mismo digo —responde pensativa.

Se marcha hacia la parte de atrás del bar. Ay, Dios, camina con

decisión y es de lo más sexy. Cierro los ojos para recuperar mis

habilidades mentales, que ahora mismo están hechas pedazos por el suelo del bar. No tiene remedio. Me vuelvo hacia Riruka y me encuentro con unos acusadores ojos fucsias abiertos como platos y que me miran como si me hubieran salido colmillos.

Las cejas le llegan a la línea de nacimiento del pelo.

—Joder, eso ha sido intenso —escupe hacia mi lado de la mesa.

—¿Tú crees? —Empiezo a juguetear con mi sándwich por el plato.

—Corta el rollo del bla-bla-bla ahora mismo o te meto el tenedor por el culo, tan adentro que vas a masticar metal. ¿Sobre qué pregunta tienes que meditar? —Su tono es fiero.

—No lo sé. —Me la quito de encima—. Es atractivo, arrogante y tiene novia. —Le doy datos vagos.

Riruka suelta un silbido largo y amplificado.

—Nunca había sentido nada parecido. Había oído hablar de ello, pero nunca lo había presenciado.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le espeto.

Se inclina sobre la mesa, muy seria.

—¡Rukia, la tensión sexual entre ese hombre y tú era tan fuerte que hasta yo me he puesto cachonda! —ríe—. Te desea con ganas. No podría haberlo dejado más claro ni aunque te hubiera abierto de piernas sobre la mesa de billar. —Señala con el dedo, y voy yo y miro.

—Eso son imaginaciones tuyas —resoplo. Sé que no se inventa nada, pero ¿qué puedo decirle?

—He visto el mensaje de texto y ahora al hombre en carne y hueso.

Está muy bueno... para ser mayor. —Se encoge de hombros.

—No me interesa.

—¡Ja! No te lo crees ni tú.

Le lanzo una mirada furibunda a mi mejor amiga.

—Me lo creeré.

—Ya me dirás qué tal te va. —Me la devuelve, más bien entusiasmada.

Vuelvo a la oficina y me paso el resto del día sin hacer absolutamente nada. Jugueteo con el boli, voy al baño quince veces y finjo escuchar a Yumichika hablar sin cesar del Orgullo Gay y todo lo demás. Mi teléfono suena cuatro veces —y las cuatro resulta ser Ichigo Kurosaki— y rechazo todas y cada

una de las llamadas. Me asombra la persistencia de ese hombre, y la confianza que tiene en sí mismo.

¿Cuánto gritaría?

¡Estoy perpleja!

Soy feliz, estoy disfrutando de mi libertad y no tengo intención de

modificar mis planes de seguir soltera y sin compromiso. No voy a liarme con un extraño, por muy guapo que sea. Y lo cierto es que está para chuparse los dedos. Además, es demasiado mayor para mí y, todavía más importante, está claro que ya está pillado, lo que hace aún más evidente el hecho de que es todo un donjuán. No es la clase de hombre por la que me

conviene sentir atracción, caramba, y menos después de Ashido y sus infidelidades. Necesito un hombre que sea fiel, protector y que cuide de mí. Y a ser posible que tenga mi edad. ¿Cuántos años tendrá?

El teléfono me informa de que tengo un mensaje de texto y doy un salto que me saca de mis cavilaciones. Sé de quién es antes de verlo.

No es agradable que te rechacen. ¿Por qué no me coges el teléfono? Bs, I

Me río sola, lo que llama la atención de Rangiku, que está rebuscando en el archivador que hay cerca de mi mesa. Sus cejas perfectamente depiladas se arquean. No creo que ese tío esté acostumbrado al rechazo.

—Es Riruka —digo a modo de explicación, y ella vuelve a rebuscar en el archivador.

Debería ser obvio por qué no le cojo el dichoso teléfono. No quiero hablar con él. Me pone de los nervios, me provoca demasiadas reacciones y, para ser sincera, no confío en mi cuerpo cuando lo tengo cerca. Parece que responde a su presencia sin que ni mi cerebro ni yo le digamos nada, y

eso puede ser muy peligroso.

Mi móvil vuelve a sonar y rechazo la llamada rápidamente. ¡Dame un minuto para que responda! ¿Acaso voy a responder? No voy a librarme nunca de él. Necesito mostrarme implacable.

Si tiene que hablar de las especificaciones, debería llamar a Renji, no a mí.

Toma. Sin firma y, desde luego, sin beso. No se lo he deletreado, pero debería captar el mensaje. Dejo el móvil en la mesa, decidida a hacer algo productivo, pero vuelve a sonar. Lo levanto de inmediato y, con la mano libre, cojo el café.

Mis especificaciones son hacerte gritar. No creo que Renji pueda ayudarme con eso.

Me muero de ganas. ¿Crees que tendré que amordazarte? Bs, I

Me atraganto y escupo el café sobre la mesa. ¡Será descarado! ¿Hasta dónde llega la desfachatez y la desvergüenza de un hombre? ¿Me ha tomado por una chica fácil o algo así?

Pongo el móvil en silencio y lo aprieto asqueada contra la mesa. No tengo intención de contestarle. Si lo hago, lo estaré animando. Existe una línea muy fina entre la confianza en uno mismo y la arrogancia, y Ichigo Kurosaki la supera con creces. Siento lástima por la pobre morritos carnosos.

¿Sabe que su hombre se dedica a perseguir a mujeres jóvenes?

La pantalla del móvil se ilumina de nuevo. Lo cojo y lo apago antes de que nadie se dé cuenta. Abro un cajón, lo meto dentro y cierro de golpe.

Captará el mensaje.

Intento sacar adelante algo de trabajo, pero estoy demasiado distraída.

En mis correos electrónicos aparecen palabras extrañas —que no tienen cabida en la correspondencia profesional— mientras tecleo en el ordenador, ausente. Suena el teléfono de la oficina.

Levanto la vista y veo que Yachiru no está en su mesa, así que lo cojo yo.

—Buenas tardes. Rococo Union.

—¡No cuelgues! —dice a toda velocidad.

Me yergo en la silla. Incluso su tono de urgencia me pone la piel de gallina. No va a ceder. Está muy curtido.

—Rukia, lo siento. Lo siento mucho.

—¿De verdad? —No puedo ocultar la sorpresa de mi voz. Ichigo Kurosaki no parece la clase de hombre que se disculpa porque sí.

—Sí, de verdad. Te he hecho sentir incómoda. Me he pasado de la raya. —Parece sincero—. Te he molestado. Por favor, acepta mis disculpas.

Yo no diría que su atrevimiento y sus comentarios me hayan

molestado. Me han dejado a cuadros, más bien. Supongo que hay quien incluso admiraría la confianza en sí mismo que tiene.

—De acuerdo —digo vacilante—. ¿Así que ya no quiere hacerme gritar ni amordazarme?

—Pareces decepcionada, Rukia.

—Para nada —le suelto.

Hay un breve silencio antes de que él vuelva a hablar.

—¿Podemos empezar de cero? Nos centraremos en lo profesional, por supuesto.

Ah, no. Quizá lo sienta de verdad, pero eso no elimina el efecto que tiene sobre mí. Y tampoco se me quita de la cabeza que todo podría ser un plan para camelarme y así poder perseguirme a gusto.

—Señor Kurosaki, de verdad que no soy la persona adecuada para este trabajo. —Me doy la vuelta en la silla para ver si Renji está en su despacho. Así es—. Señor Kurosaki, ¿le paso con Renji? —Rezo mentalmente para que pille la indirecta.

—Llámame Ichigo. Me haces sentir mayor cuando me llamas «señor Kurosaki» —gruñe. Cierro el pico cuando mis labios se abren y casi se me escapa la pregunta. Todavía siento curiosidad, pero no voy a volver a preguntárselo—. Rukia, si te hace sentir mejor, puedes tratar con Ikakku. ¿Cuál

es el siguiente paso? ¿Sí? ¿Me haría sentir mejor? Todo lo que Kurosaki tiene de atrevido, lo tiene el grandullón de intimidatorio. No estoy segura de que me sintiese más cómoda con su oferta de tratar con Ikakku en vez de con él, pero el hecho de que esté dispuesto a hacerlo me dice que de verdad quiere que yo

me encargue del diseño. Me imagino que es un cumplido. La Mansión quedaría genial en mi portafolio.

—Necesito medir las habitaciones y hacer algunos bocetos. —Escupo las palabras impulsivamente.

—Perfecto. —Parece aliviado—. Haré que Ikakku te acompañe por las habitaciones. Puede aguantarte la cinta métrica. ¿Qué tal mañana?

¿Mañana? Sí que está impaciente. Resulta que no puedo. Tengo varias citas a lo largo del día.

Y el miércoles tampoco puede ser.

—No puedo ni mañana ni el miércoles. Lo siento.

—Vaya —dice en voz baja—. ¿Trabajas por las noches?

¿Trabajo por las noches? Bueno, no me gusta en especial, pero

muchos de mis clientes están en sus despachos de nueve a cinco y no pueden quedar en horas de oficina. Prefiero trabajar hasta última hora los fines de semana. Nunca dejo que me convenzan para visitas en fin de semana.

—Podría ir mañana por la tarde —digo pasando la página de mi

agenda para ver lo que tengo al día siguiente. Mi última cita es a las cinco, con la señora Kent—. ¿A eso de las siete? —pregunto mientras anoto su nombre a lápiz.

—Perfecto. Me gustaría decir que me hace mucha ilusión, pero no puede ser porque no te veré. —No lo veo, pero sé que, seguramente, está sonriendo. Su tono de voz lo delata. No puede evitarlo—. Avisaré a Ikakku de que llegarás a las siete.

—Alrededor de las siete —añado. No sé cuánto tardaré en salir de la ciudad a esa hora.

—Alrededor de las siete —confirma—. Gracias, Rukia.

—De nada, señor Kurosaki. Adiós. —Cuelgo y empiezo a darme

golpecitos con la uña en uno de los dientes de arriba.

—¿Rukia? —Renji me llama desde su despacho.

—¿Sí? —Giro la silla para verlo.

—La Mansión. Te quieren a ti, flor. —Se encoge de hombros y vuelve a la pantalla de su ordenador.

No, Kurosaki me quiere a mí.

* * *

**No se olviden de dejar un review o sino no me daran ganar de seguir subiendo la historia ;w; ya que no se si les gusta...**

**Adicitooooo! no vemos luegoooh!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaaaaaa! bienvenido al 4º capitulo de esta hermosa adaptación! **

**Anlu: Gracias por el review! me has motivado a seguir subiendo los cap. no te adelantare nada de la historia por que de aqui en adelante se pone buena / y solo te dire la fresa se trama algo muy bueno jejejejeeje xDD**

**Tifa: Gracias por el review tambien! cada review me motiva! creeme cualquiera se sentiria acosada por el xD pero como se dice ''el la persigue la consigue(?)'' xDDDD pero si yo fuera rukia me dejaria acosar -yquienno(?)- es ichigo despues de todo...**

**La obra pertenece a Jodi Ellen Malpas y los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo, yo solo los puse xD**

**ahora sin mas! a leer se a dicho!**

* * *

** Capítulo 4**

Acabo pronto con las citas del martes y salgo de la nueva y preciosa vivienda unifamiliar de la señora Kent, en el centro de la ciudad, a las seis y unos minutos.

La señora Kent es la esposa terriblemente consentida del señor Kent, director ejecutivo de Kent Yacht Builders, y esta casa de Kensington es su tercer hogar en cuatro años. Me he encargado del diseño interior de todos ellos. En cuanto el trabajo está terminado, la mujer decide que no se imagina envejeciendo allí, y eso que ya ronda los setenta años, de modo que la casa sale al mercado, se vende y yo empiezo de cero en su nuevo domicilio.

Cuando tan sólo un mes después de terminar de decorarla se mudaron y vendieron la primera casa en la que había trabajado, me traumaticé un poco. Era el primer contrato que había conseguido tras empezar a trabajar

para Renji. Pero no tardó en volver a llamarme para que fuera a ver su nueva morada.

—Rukia, querida, no es culpa tuya. Es que no la sentía como mi hogar —me dijo con voz cantarina por teléfono.

Así que ahora me encuentro trabajando en la tercera residencia de los Kent con las mismas instrucciones que me dieron para las dos viviendas anteriores, lo cual es una ventaja porque me evita tener que buscar nuevo mobiliario. Y también amortigua el sablazo a la cartera del señor Kent.

Me meto en el coche y arranco en dirección a Surrey Hills. No le he contado a Riruka por qué voy a llegar tarde a casa. Sólo habría conseguido que se preguntase por qué voy a volver a La Mansión. Y entonces le mentiría y le contaría la misma mierda que me cuento a mí misma: que trabajar allí es beneficioso para mi currículum. Sus encantos no influyen en mi decisión, para nada.

Esta vez me detengo junto al portero automático, pero cuando me

dispongo a bajar la ventanilla, las puertas comienzan a abrirse. Miro hacia la cámara y supongo que Ikakku debe de estar esperándome. Le dije sobre las siete y ya son y cinco. Atravieso las puertas y avanzo por el camino de grava hasta el patio. Ikakku me aguarda en los escalones, frente a la entrada de puertas dobles, con las gafas de sol puestas.

—Buenas tardes, Ikakku —lo saludo mientras cojo mi carpeta y mi bolso.

¿Me hablará hoy?

No, sólo saluda con la cabeza y se vuelve para regresar a La Mansión.

Yo lo sigo hasta el bar. Hay más gente que la última vez que vine.

Probablemente sea por la hora.

—Giriko —dice con voz grave.

Un hombre menudo aparece por detrás de la barra.

—Dime.

—Ponle una copa a la señorita Kuchiki. —Ikakku me mira con los ojos todavía ocultos tras las lentes oscuras—. Ahora vuelvo. Ichigo quería comentar algo.

—¿Conmigo? —le espeto, y me sonrojo al instante ante mi

brusquedad.

—No, conmigo.

—¿Está en su despacho? —pregunto nerviosa.

Estoy haciendo demasiadas preguntas sobre algo muy trivial, pero él me había asegurado que me dejaría trabajar con Ikakku. Con sólo pensar en ese hombre me vuelvo un manojo de nervios. Jamás pensé que ocurriría algo así, pero me siento mucho más cómoda con el grandullón. Para empezar, sé que con él soy capaz de controlarme. Los labios de Ikakku se

tensan, es evidente que está conteniendo una sonrisa. Me lamento para mis adentros. Él lo sabe.

—Tranquila, mujer. —Se vuelve y lanza una mirada burlona a Giriko.

El camarero de baja estatura le responde sacudiendo la bayeta.

¿De qué va todo esto?

Ikakku, muy serio, se despide una vez más con un gesto de la cabeza antes de marcharse y dejarme con Giriko en la barra.

Echo un vistazo a mi alrededor y advierto la presencia de una mujer que ríe junto a un hombre de mediana edad en una mesa cercana. Es la misma mujer con la que coincidí en los baños el viernes pasado. Viste un traje de pantalón negro y tiene un aspecto extremadamente profesional.

Debe de llevar aquí un tiempo, tal vez por negocios. El hombre que la acompaña se levanta y le tiende la mano con cortesía. Ella la acepta y sonríe mientras se pone de pie y deja que la cobije bajo su brazo y la guíe fuera del bar mientras charlan entre risitas.

Me siento en un taburete mientras espero a Ikakku y saco el teléfono para ver si tengo algún mensaje o llamada.

—¿Le apetece una copa de vino?

Alzo la vista y veo que el pequeño camarero me está sonriendo. Tiene un acento extraño y llego a la conclusión de que es italiano. Es muy bajito y bastante mono, con su bigote y su pelo negro con entradas.

—Me apetece, pero tengo que conducir.

—¡Venga! Una pequeña... —dice mientras levanta una copita de

cristal y traza una línea por la mitad con el dedo.

¡Qué diablos! No debería beber en el trabajo, pero tengo los nervios de punta. Él se encuentra en alguna parte de este edificio y eso ya es razón suficiente para estar inquieta, de modo que asiento y sonrío.

—Gracias.

Me enseña una botella de Zinfandel. Yo vuelvo a asentir.

—Su vestido es muy... eh... ¿cómo se dice...? ¿Atrevido?

Me pone algo más de media copa. De hecho, está llena.

Observo mi vestido negro ceñido y de corte estructurado. Sí, supongo que atrevido sería la palabra adecuada. Es mi comodín. Hace que me sienta guapa en cualquier ocasión.

Ignoro la vocecita de mi cabeza que me pregunta si no me lo habré puesto con la esperanza de ver a Kurosaki. Descarto ese pensamiento de inmediato y río ante la cuidadosa elección de palabras de Giriko mientras

acepto con agrado la copa que me pasa por encima de la barra. Creo que en realidad quiere decir apretado. Me marca todas las curvas. Teniendo en cuenta que mi talla es la 38, no son demasiadas, pero si sigo conviviendo con Riruka mucho más tiempo es probable que eso cambie.

—Gracias —le digo sonriendo de nuevo.

—Un placer, señorita Kuchiki. La dejo tranquila.

El camarero recoge la bayeta y empieza a limpiar el mostrador que hay bajo las botellas.

Doy unos sorbos al vino mientras espero a Ikakku. Está muy bueno, y me lo termino sin apenas darme cuenta. Estoy deseando llegar a casa y abrir la botella que tengo enfriándose en la nevera.

—Hola.

Me vuelvo sobre el taburete y me encuentro cara a cara con la mujer que se lanzó sobre Kurosaki el viernes. Ella me sonríe, pero es el gesto menos sincero que jamás haya tenido el placer de recibir.

—Hola —contesto por educación.

Giriko viene corriendo, con el pánico reflejado en el rostro y agitando el trapo en el aire.

—¡Señorita Orihime! ¡No, por favor! ¡No hablen!

«¿Qué?»

—¡Vamos, cállate, Giriko! No soy idiota —le espeta ella.

El pobre Giriko se resigna y se retira para seguir limpiando la barra, pero no aparta la vista de Orihime. Quiero salir en su defensa, pero, justo cuando estoy a punto de hacerlo, ella me tiende la mano.

—Soy Orihime, ¿y tú eres...?

Ah, sí. La última vez que me preguntó lo mismo no le contesté y me marché a toda prisa. Acepto el saludo y le estrecho la mano ligeramente mientras ella me observa con recelo. Es evidente que no soy de su agrado.

Quizá me considere una amenaza.

—Rukia Kuchiki —respondo, y la suelto rápidamente.

—¿Y has venido para...?

Me río con jovialidad. Estoy segura de que sabe perfectamente qué hago aquí, lo que no hace sino confirmar que se siente amenazada y que se está esforzando por hacer que me sienta incómoda. Guarde las uñas, señora. Sonrío para mis adentros cuando se me pasa por la cabeza decirle que estoy aquí porque su novio me ha rogado que viniera.

—Soy diseñadora de interiores. He venido a medir los nuevos

dormitorios.

Ella arquea una ceja y hace un gesto con la mano en el aire para atraer la atención de Giriko. Esta mujer es de lo que no hay, y muestra tanta soberbia como Kurosaki descaro. Su cabello anaranjado escalado se balancea a un

lado y a otro, tiene los labios pintados del mismo rojo sensual que el viernes pasado y viste un traje de pantalón gris ajustado. Sería cruel decir que tiene cuarenta años. Probablemente ronde los treinta y cinco, más cerca de la edad de Kurosaki que yo. Me doy unos cachetes mentales en el trasero y me obligo a controlar mis desesperados pensamientos.

—Ponme un _gin-tonic _de endrinas, Giriko —ordena mientras pasa por mi lado. Sin por favor y sin sonrisa. Es bastante maleducada—. Eres un poco joven para ser diseñadora de interiores, ¿no?

Su tono es poco amistoso y no me mira cuando me habla.

Me cabreo. No me gusta nada esa mujer. ¿Qué verá Kurosaki en ella, aparte de esos labios gordos e hinchados y sus evidentes implantes mamarios?

—Sí —le concedo.

Ella también se siente amenazada por mi juventud. Eso es bueno.

Me siento tremendamente aliviada cuando veo a Ikakku aparecer por la puerta. Se quita las gafas y lanza a Orihime una mirada extraña antes de saludarme de nuevo con la cabeza.

¿A qué vienen todas esas miraditas? No me paro a pensarlo

demasiado. El gesto de Ikakku es la señal que necesitaba para huir de la mujer. Dejo mi copa vacía en la barra con más fuerza de la que pretendía.

Giriko levanta la cabeza al instante, y yo sonrío y me disculpo mientras me bajo del taburete.

—Un placer conocerte, Orihime —digo con cordialidad. Es mentira. La detesto, y sé que el sentimiento es mutuo.

Ella ni siquiera me mira. Acepta la bebida que Giriko le ofrece sin

darle siquiera las gracias y se marcha a hablar con un tipo con pinta de hombre de negocios que se encuentra al otro lado de la barra.

Cuando llego junto a John, él me guía por la enorme escalera que da al descansillo hasta la nueva ala.

—Puedo apañármelas sola, Ikakku. No quiero entretenerte —le digo ofreciéndole la oportunidad de dejarme a mi aire mientras me acompaña por el pasillo.

—Tranquila, mujer —contesta con voz grave mientras abre la puerta de la habitación que hay al otro extremo del corredor.

Empezamos a tomar medidas en las distintas estancias. Ikakku me sostiene la cinta métrica obedientemente y asiente de vez en cuando al darle las indicaciones. La frase «un hombre de pocas palabras» se inventó pensando en él, no me cabe la menor duda.

Se comunica con gestos y, aunque tiene los ojos ocultos tras las gafas de sol, sé cuándo me está mirando. Anoto todos los datos en una hoja y ya empiezan a asaltarme algunas ideas.

Una hora después ya tengo todas las medidas que necesito y hemos terminado. De nuevo sigo al enorme cuerpo de Ikakku hasta el descansillo mientras busco el teléfono en el bolso.

No tardo en darme cuenta de que con las prisas por librarme de Sarah me lo he dejado en la barra.

—Me he dejado el teléfono en la barra —le digo a Ikakku.

—Le diré a Giriko que lo guarde. Ichigo quería que te mostrara otra habitación antes de que te fueses —me explica sin alterar la voz.

—¿Para qué?

—Para que tengas una idea de lo que quiere que hagas.

Introduce una tarjeta de acceso en la ranura, abre la puerta y me invita a entrar.

Está bien. Aquello no va a matarme, y tengo curiosidad.

«¡Vaya!» Llego al centro de la habitación, una minisuite, para ser

exactos. Es probable que sea más grande que todo el piso de Riruka. Al oír que la puerta se cierra detrás de mí, me vuelvo y veo que Ikakku se ha marchado para dejar que lo asimile por mí misma. Me quedo de pie, absorbiendo el opulento derroche de la decoración.

Estas habitaciones son más lujosas que las de abajo, si es que cabe la posibilidad. Una cama gigante cubierta con sábanas de raso moradas y doradas domina el espacio. La pared que hay detrás está empapelada con un estampado de remolinos en relieve y de un color dorado pálido. Las gruesas y largas cortinas reposan sobre la mullida moqueta. La iluminación

es suave y tenue. Uno de los requisitos principales de Kurosaki era la sensualidad, y quien hubiese diseñado aquella habitación había conseguido reflejarla en abundancia. ¿Por qué no vuelve a emplear al mismo diseñador?

Me acerco hasta la enorme ventana de guillotina y contemplo el

paisaje. El terreno sobre el que se asienta La Mansión es inmenso, las vistas son fantásticas y el exuberante verdor de la campiña de Surrey se extiende varios kilómetros. Es algo digno de ver. Me paseo por la sala y acaricio con la palma de la mano una hermosa cómoda de madera oscura.

Dejo sobre ella la carpeta y el bolso y me dirijo al diván situado junto a la ventana.

Me siento y admiro el espacio que me rodea. Es increíble, y sin duda podría competir con muchos de los hoteles más famosos de las ciudades más grandes del mundo. Un enorme tapiz llama mi atención. Es bastante raro, pero muy hermoso. Debe de ser una antigüedad. Está medio clavado

en la pared y asciende hasta el techo, donde nacen las enormes vigas de madera. Tiene un diseño cuadriculado, pero no lo adorna ningún tipo de tela ni de luz. Ladeo la cabeza con el ceño fruncido, pero pronto vuelvo a erguirme al oír un ruido procedente del cuarto de baño.

Mierda. Me ha metido en una habitación ocupada... ¿o no? Ahora no oigo nada. Me quedo quieta y en silencio para tratar de percibir algún movimiento, pero nada. Me relajo un poco y entonces oigo que la manecilla de la puerta se abre y doy un respingo. Mierda. Mierda.

Debería huir antes de que alguien salga del cuarto de baño,

probablemente en cueros, y se encuentre a una extraña allí plantada, roja como un tomate, en medio de su suite de lujo. Corro hacia la cómoda para recoger el bolso y me dirijo a la salida.

Entonces lanzo un grito ahogado y el bolso se me cae al suelo.

Me quedo helada al ver a Ichigo Kurosaki. Está de pie en la puerta del cuarto de baño y sólo lleva puestos unos vaqueros holgados.

* * *

**vnjkelavnae ssubire el siguente en un para de horas o minutos (?) bueno, al igual que ustedes quiero saber lo que sigue (?)**

**kwalnvjaekv esa orihime es toda una zorra... no es que la odie pero tenia que ponerla de rival? xDDD**

**como sea, nos vemos al rato byeeeee! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Bienvenidos a un nuevo cap. de esta hedmosa adaptacion!**

**La obra pertenece a Jodi Ellen Malpas y los personajes son de Tite Kubo, yo solo los puse xDD**

**ahora a leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Él permanece callado mientras yo lo observo pasmada, a la espera de una explicación. No obtengo más que la intensa mirada de sus ojos verdes desde el otro lado de la estancia. Me siento como si estuviera analizándome bajo la lente de un microscopio y la copa de vino empieza a revolverse en mi estómago, dando vueltas sin parar mientras me balanceo nerviosa sobre mis tacones.

— ¿Qué es esto, una broma? —digo medio riéndome.

Sigo esperando a que me ilumine, pero no dice nada.

Intento ignorar el magnífico cuerpo masculino que tengo delante y busco desesperadamente en mi cerebro algún tipo de guía o instrucción. No sirve de nada. No estoy ciega. Lo cierto es que me he imaginado su torso más de una vez, y he de decir que supera con creces mis mejores fantasías y expectativas. Este hombre es más que perfecto. ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer? Sigue ahí, de pie, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, mirándome con fijeza bajo sus larguísimas pestañas. Su mirada es penetrante, tiene la boca entreabierta y percibo el subir y bajar de su increíble pecho. Existe una definición muy acertada; no es excesivamente musculoso, es... simple y llanamente... perfecto. Si vestido me deja sin palabras, verlo así me arrastra al borde del infarto. Respiro hondo.

Madre mía, tiene el vientre en V. Su respiración agitada hace que los músculos se tensen y se destensen, y la frecuencia de las inhalaciones hace fracasar su intento de aparentar impasibilidad. Está muy nervioso. ¿Qué hace ahí y así, sólo con unos vaqueros, recién afeitado, mostrando todavía más su belleza? Me abofeteo mentalmente. Salta a la vista a qué está jugando. Sabía que no debía confiar en él. Es tan irreal y tan tremendamente presuntuoso que casi pierde todo su atractivo... casi.

Me río para mis adentros. No pierde nada de atractivo. Al contrario.

Me invade el deseo.

¿Esperaba verlo? Sí, lo admito. Pero ¿así? Sí, la verdad es que sí. Es prácticamente en lo único que he pensado desde que le puse los ojos encima.

Tiene los brazos caídos a ambos lados del cuerpo, pero su actitud es segura y decidida. Me observa con una determinación absoluta, y su mirada me dice que estoy a punto de morir de placer. Debería marcharme pero, por más que sepa que he de hacerlo, por más que mi sensatez me obligue a huir, no lo hago. En vez de eso, bajo la mirada hasta sus muslos, cubiertos por los vaqueros, y advierto un bulto a la altura de su entrepierna.

Está completamente excitado y, a juzgar por la violenta sacudida de deseo que acabo de sentir en el estómago, yo también.

Mi cuerpo se bloquea, presa del pánico, y tengo sentimientos

encontrados. Mi lado prudente me insta a largarme de aquí, pero mi lado temerario me ruega que me quede y que acepte lo que quiere darme. Esto está mal. Acabo de charlar con su novia en el piso inferior. Bueno, charlar exactamente no. Eso implicaría que hubiera sido una conversación amistosa, y no es el caso.

Mi mente en conflicto hace que cambie de postura mientras separo los labios e inspiro profundamente. Agacho la cabeza.

—Relájate, Rukia —me tranquiliza con voz suave—. Sabes que lo estás deseando.

Casi rompo a reír. ¿Y quién no? Sólo hay que verlo. Me quedo quieta.

El único movimiento visible es el de mi corazón golpeándome el pecho, y su ritmo se multiplica por diez cuando él empieza a caminar hacia mí despacio, con los ojos clavados en los míos.

Cuando se encuentra a tan sólo unos centímetros de distancia, su aroma fresco me inunda la nariz y hace que el cuerpo se me tense de manera involuntaria. No sé cómo lo consigo, pero dejo la mirada fija en la suya y levanto la vista para mantener el contacto mientras se acerca hasta que lo tengo ante mí. Está lo más cerca que puede estarlo sin llegar a tocarme físicamente. Si existe un equivalente al DEFCON1 de alerta máxima para el cuerpo humano, acabo de alcanzarlo.

—Date la vuelta —ordena con voz suave.

Yo obedezco sin pensar y me vuelvo despacio mientras resoplo y cierro los ojos con fuerza.

¿Qué estoy haciendo? Ni siquiera he vacilado. Mis hombros se tensan a la espera de su tacto, y mis esfuerzos mentales por obligarme a relajarme no están funcionando. El único sonido que interrumpe el ensordecedor silencio es el de las respiraciones agitadas de ambos. Permanezco así durante unos instantes y pronto me dispongo a volverme para tenerlo de nuevo de frente, pero él me detiene al posar sobre mis hombros sus dos manos firmes, cálidas y ligeramente temblorosas. Me estremezco con su

roce, y él levanta una mano lentamente, como para asegurarse de que no voy a moverme. Me recoge el pelo suelto y lo deja caer sobre mi rostro.

En mi oscuridad privada, oigo que mi cerebro me grita que huya, pero mi cuerpo tiene otros planes completamente diferentes y, desafiante, desoye cualquier orden procedente de mi interior. Ichigo vuelve a colocarme la mano sobre el hombro y empieza a masajearme muy despacio los músculos tensos. La sensación es maravillosa. Balanceo la cabeza en un gesto de agradecimiento y mis labios dejan escapar un leve suspiro. La presión aumenta y me deleito en los deliciosos movimientos de sus manos al mismo tiempo que siento cómo su aliento caliente y fresco se aproxima a mi oído. Me estremezco y acerco la cara a la suya. Sé que lo estoy incitando, pero a estas alturas ya he perdido el sentido por completo.

Quiero más.

—No pares —susurra, y las vibraciones de su voz provocan oleadas de placer por todo mi cuerpo. Estoy temblando. Se me ha ido totalmente de las manos.

Tengo un nudo en la garganta.

—No quiero hacerlo.

Apenas reconozco mi voz. No puedo creer que me haya atrapado de esta manera; no puedo creer que esté accediendo a esto.

—Me alegro. Porque no creo que te lo permitiese —dice, y presiona toda la parte delantera de su cuerpo contra mi espalda mientras su boca se abre junto a mi oído—. Voy a quitarte el vestido.

Apenas consigo asentir, pero él capta mi respuesta y empieza a mordisquearme el lóbulo, lo que aumenta la implacable presión que ya siento en mi vibrante interior.

—Eres demasiado guapa, Rukia —ronronea mientras me roza la oreja con sus labios.

—Oh, Dios... —Me apoyo en él y siento su erección palpitante contra mi trasero a través de los vaqueros.

— ¿Notas eso? —Comienza a trazar círculos con sus caderas y yo lanzo un gemido—. Voy a poseerte.

Sus palabras están cargadas de un convencimiento absoluto.

Me siento completamente esclava de ellas. Sé que debe de tener mucha práctica en estos menesteres; debe de haber pulido el don de la seducción hasta convertirlo en un arte. No me estoy engañando a mí misma. Las mujeres deben de caer rendidas a sus pies día sí, día también.

Tiene mucha experiencia en el tema y siempre consigue lo que quiere, pero no me importa lo más mínimo. En estos momentos estoy aquí para él, sin conciencia ni indecisión. He dejado a un lado cualquier resquicio de cautela. ¿Qué daño puede hacerme algo así?

Siento que su dedo índice comienza a ascender lentamente desde el final de mi espalda hasta el centro de mi columna y la cabeza empieza a darme vueltas sin control.

Imploro a mis manos que permanezcan a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, pero lo que en realidad deseo es volverme y devorarlo, aunque él ya ha impedido que lo haga en una ocasión. Es evidente que le gusta tener el control.

Cuando alcanza la parte superior de mi vestido, coge la cremallera y me apoya la otra mano en la cadera. Yo doy un respingo. Tengo muchas cosquillas ahí, y cualquier roce en la cadera o en el hueco que tengo justo

encima me hace saltar. Cierro los ojos con fuerza y me esfuerzo cuanto puedo por ignorar su caricia. Es difícil, pero su propia mano, que ocupa toda mi cadera, me retiene y me mantiene inmóvil.

Me baja la cremallera del vestido con lentitud y oigo cómo suspira al ver mi piel desnuda. Aparta la mano de mi cadera y yo me sorprendo añorando su calor al instante. Pero entonces noto que sus dos manos se deslizan bajo la tela de mi vestido hasta detenerse sobre mis hombros descubiertos. Flexiona los dedos y me aparta el vestido por delante antes de arrastrarlo muy despacio por mi cuerpo hasta dejarlo caer al suelo.

Él se queda sin aliento, y yo doy gracias a todos los santos por haberme puesto ropa interior decente. Estoy de pie en sujetador, bragas y tacones, a merced del Adonis que se yergue tras de mí. ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?

—Mmm, encaje —susurra.

Me agarra de la cintura, me levanta para sacarme del vestido arrugado que ya descansa sobre el suelo y me da la vuelta para ponerme de cara a él.

Con estos tacones mis ojos quedan a la altura de su barbilla. Con sólo levantar ligeramente la vista me encuentro con sus preciosos labios carnosos y deseo que los pegue a los míos. Estoy perdiendo mi capacidad de autocontrol a pasos agigantados, y mi conciencia hace ya rato que me ha abandonado. Estoy muy excitada, y con este hombre no es de extrañar.

Acerca una mano a mi pecho y con el pulgar me dibuja círculos alrededor del pezón por encima del sujetador. Mantiene la mirada fija en sus movimientos. Se me erizan los pezones con el contacto, y se endurecen bajo la tela de la prenda interior. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios. Es consciente del efecto que está teniendo en mí. Acerca también el dedo índice, me pellizca la rígida protuberancia y hace que mis pechos palpiten y se transformen en pesados y ansiosos montículos. Me extasía por completo que este hombre me estudie tan de cerca, que me esté provocando hasta hacerme temblar de desesperación.

Todavía no puedo creerme que esté haciendo esto, pero ¿acaso puedo pararlo?

Observo que eleva la otra mano hasta cubrirme el otro pecho. Las mías se niegan a seguir alejadas de él. Levanto los brazos y apoyo las palmas sobre su tórax. Es tan cálido y firme que me quedo sin aliento.

Empiezo a recorrer con un dedo el hueco que se forma entre sus pectorales y sonrío para mis adentros al sentir cómo se estremece bajo mi tacto. Deja escapar un leve gruñido gutural. Pero antes de que pueda empezar a disfrutar del acceso a su cuerpo, él me da la vuelta otra vez y siento ganas de gritar.

—Quiero verte —suspiro.

—Chis —me ordena mientras me desabrocha el sujetador y pasa las manos por debajo de los tirantes.

Los desliza por mis brazos y deja caer la prenda al suelo antes de cubrirme de nuevo los pechos con las manos, y empieza a amasarlos de manera deliberada, sin dejar de exhalar su respiración caliente e intensa junto a mi oído.

—Tú y yo —ruge.

Entonces me da la vuelta y pega sus labios contra los míos hasta dejarme sin aliento.

Vuelvo a estar donde quiero estar. Me roza el labio inferior con la lengua y busca con ella una entrada que no le niego. Lo acepto en mi boca y nuestras lenguas se baten en duelo. Tiene la boca caliente, y su lengua es laxa pero intensa. Le rodeo los hombros con los brazos para acercarlo más mientras él presiona la entrepierna contra mi vientre. Su erección es dura como el acero, y lucha por librarse del encierro al que la someten los vaqueros que la cubren. Todas las partes de su cuerpo son perfectas. Es tal y como me lo había imaginado.

Se le escapa un leve gemido de entre los labios cuando me acaricia la espalda con las dos manos hasta cobijar mi cabeza entre ellas. Me agarra la nuca con los dedos y apoya las palmas sobre mis pómulos. Ichigo interrumpe el beso y yo jadeo ante la pérdida. Sus hombros se elevan y descienden debido a las respiraciones profundas con las que intenta llenar sus pulmones. De repente, apoya la frente contra la mía con los ojos cerrados. Parece estar sufriendo.

—Voy a perderme en ti —suspira mientras desliza la mano por la curva de mi columna hasta detenerse en la parte posterior de mi muslo.

Con un leve tirón me levanta una pierna hasta su cadera y me agarra el trasero con la otra mano. Busca mi mirada con desesperación.

—Hay algo entre nosotros —susurra—. No son imaginaciones mías.

No, no lo son. Recuerdo lo que sucedió el viernes, cuando lo vi por primera vez. Sentí como si me hubiese electrocutado, todo tipo de reacciones extrañas azotaron mi mente y mi cuerpo. Aquello no fue normal, y me alivia saber que no fui la única que lo sintió.

—Hay algo —confirmo en voz baja, y de inmediato observo cómo la expresión de sus ojos muta de la incertidumbre a la satisfacción plena.

Estoy de pie sobre una pierna, medio enredada alrededor de su cintura, lista para lanzarme y rodearlo también con la otra pierna. Necesito sentirlo entero. Necesito sus labios contra los míos. Como si me leyera la mente, inclina la cabeza y me busca la boca con la suya, pero esta vez lo hace de una manera más calmada y pausada. Presiona la pelvis contra mi cuerpo y al instante advierto un importante aumento de presión en mi entrepierna.

Soy incapaz de controlarlo; no quiero hacerlo.

Mientras clava la cadera contra la mía, sigue poseyendo mi boca lentamente y ambas sensaciones combinadas me acercan al límite. Si me toca, es probable que estalle.

Su beso se intensifica y la presión de su cadera aumenta.

—Por Dios —murmura contra mis labios—. No lo fastidies.

¿No lo fastidies? ¿Por qué me suplica eso? ¿O se lo está rogando a sí mismo? De repente todo cobra sentido cuando oigo a otra persona gritar el nombre de Ichigo. Reconozco la voz fría y desagradable de Orihime. Y así, sin más, el placer que no paraba de aumentar desaparece más rápido de lo que ha llegado.

«¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!», grito sin cesar para mis adentros. Mi cuerpo lánguido y excitado se torna rígido de repente y clavo los dedos en los hombros de Ichigo. Pero ¿qué estoy haciendo? Su novia anda por aquí, es probable que esté ahí fuera, y yo estoy aquí, toda excitada, con las manos de su novio por todo el cuerpo. ¡Soy una persona horrible!

Él me besa con más intensidad, hasta hacer que me duelan los labios.

Su lengua me invade la boca con necesidad. Sé que está intentando que vuelva al juego. Me suelta el muslo y me agarra de la cadera para que no me mueva. Cree que voy a salir huyendo. Y voy a hacerlo. Me libera los labios y mi cabeza desciende automáticamente.

—La puerta está cerrada con llave —me asegura en voz baja.

¡Ahora ya no puedo seguir con esto! Quizá no me guste esa mujer, pero no soy una ladrona de novios. He metido la pata, aunque todavía estoy a tiempo de parar esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Él sube la mano y me agarra de la mandíbula, me levanta la cara y me la sujeta con fuerza mientras clava su mirada de ojos ambar en mí. Me observa con desesperación buscando algo en mi rostro, creo que esperanza.

—Por favor —logra articular.

Yo niego ligeramente con la cabeza a pesar de la presión que ejercen sus manos, bajo la mirada hasta su pecho y cierro los ojos con fuerza. Me agarra la cintura con más intensidad y me sacude la mandíbula levemente en un intento exasperado por sacarme del caparazón en el que me he encerrado.

—No te vayas. —Lo dice casi entre dientes, haciendo que parezca una orden. —No puedo hacerlo —susurro, y siento que aparta las manos de mí con un gruñido de frustración.

—¿Ichigo? —oigo la voz de Orihime de nuevo, pero esta vez más cerca.

Totalmente aturdida, recojo mi vestido del suelo, corro hacia el cuarto de baño, cierro de un portazo y echo el pestillo. Me apoyo contra la puerta, casi desnuda, e intento controlar mi respiración irregular. Miro al techo tratando de evitar que se me caigan las lágrimas. Estoy muy decepcionada conmigo misma.

Me parece oír unas voces procedentes del dormitorio e intento estabilizar mis jadeos para escuchar lo que está pasando. Pero no hay nada.

Ni ruido, ni voces... nada.

Me maldigo por estar medio desnuda, por no poder escapar y por tener que esconderme en el cuarto de baño como la mujerzuela desesperada que soy. No me siento cómoda con esta sensación. Me avergüenzo totalmente de mí misma. Me han puesto los cuernos muchas veces y yo he puesto a caer de un burro a todas esas mujeres que se han entrometido en mis relaciones. Después de muchas botellas de vino, las he condenado, las he maldecido y les he deseado el peor de los castigos. Ahora me he convertido en una de ellas. Lanzo un gruñido y me golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano.

«¡Serás zorra!»

Oigo que se cierra una puerta y me pongo rígida. ¿Eso es que se marcha o que vuelve?

Sea como sea, tengo que vestirme. Busco mi sujetador entre el fardo de tela del vestido que tengo en las manos. No está. Sacudo el traje frenéticamente y rezo para que aparezca... sin éxito. Suspiro y me meto en el vestido, me lo ajusto al cuerpo y estiro los brazos hacia atrás para abrocharme la cremallera. Tendré que pasar sin él, porque no pienso intentar recuperarlo en la habitación.

Me acerco al espejo para inspeccionarme. Tal y como imaginaba, estoy espantosa.

Tengo los ojos llenos de lágrimas sin derramar, los labios hinchados y rojos y las mejillas coloradas. Parezco turbada. Estoy turbada. Intento en vano recomponerme para salir al menos con un poco de dignidad, pero no hay manera de ocultar mi aspecto consternado. Va a ser el momento más vergonzoso de mi vida.

Un golpe en la puerta me sobresalta.

—¿Rukia?

No contesto. Vaya, parece enfadado. Me atuso el pelo con los dedos y me seco las lágrimas con papel. Sigo horrible, pero sé que me sentiré mejor en cuanto salga de aquí. Me preparo para hacer frente a un hombre frustrado que intenta evitar mi marcha y quito el pestillo con cautela. La puerta se abre al instante y casi me tira al suelo. Ichigo está al otro lado, enfadado y bloqueándome la salida. Inspecciono el dormitorio a sus espaldas y compruebo que estamos solos. Debe de mentir muy bien, porque sigue descamisado y Orihime no está en la habitación intentando arrancarme los pelos. No tiene ningún derecho a mirarme con desaprobación ni a hacerme sentir como si lo hubiese decepcionado. Lo aparto a un lado y paso.

—¿Adónde diablos vas? —grita a mis espaldas.

No le contesto. A paso ligero, agarro mi bolso, salgo al descansillo y me marcho mientras lo oigo maldecir.

—¡Rukia! —grita.

Desciendo la escalera a toda prisa y mirando de vez en cuando hacia arriba. Veo que Ichigo sale de la suite y se pone una camiseta como puede.

Me desvío hacia el bar para recoger el teléfono y veo que Giriko está sirviendo a unos caballeros. Mis buenos modales me impiden exigírselo al instante, de modo que espero pacientemente sin parar de moverme con inquietud.

—¿Ya tienes lo que has venido a buscar? —dice Orihime, y su voz fría me hiela la carne.

Dios mío, ¿lo sabe? ¿Lo dice con doble sentido?

Me vuelvo y le regalo una sonrisa falsa.

—¿Te refieres a las medidas? Sí.

Ella me observa con el codo apoyado en la cadera y sosteniendo el _gin-tonic _de endrinas ante su rostro. Lo sabe. Esto es espantoso.

Ichigo entra corriendo en el bar y se detiene derrapando ante nosotras.

Lo miro con espanto. ¿No sabe lo que es el disimulo? Observo a Orihime para analizar su reacción ante la escenita y veo que nos estudia atentamente a ambos. No hay duda de que lo sabe. Tengo que largarme ahora mismo.

Me vuelvo hacia la barra y, por suerte, Giriko me ve.

—Señorita Kuchiki, tenga, pruebe esto —dice, y me pasa una especie de chupito.

—¿Tienes mi teléfono, Giriko?

—Pruébelo —me insiste.

Desesperada por salir de aquí, me lo bebo de un trago. Me quema la garganta y sigue quemándome mientras recorre la laringe hacia el estómago.

Abro la boca en forma de O y cierro los ojos con fuerza.

—¡Madre mía!

—¿Le gusta?

Exhalo poco a poco el aliento caliente y le devuelvo el vaso.

—Sí, está muy bueno.

Empiezo a percibir un sabor a... ¿cerezas? El camarero recoge el vaso, me guiña un ojo y me pasa el teléfono.

Me aliso el vestido y cojo aire antes de volverme hacia las dos personas que no quiero volver a ver en la vida. Estoy convencida de que sobre la frente llevo un cartel de neón gigante con la palabra «Zorra» parpadeando.

—Te has dejado esto arriba.

Kurosaki me entrega mi carpeta, pero no la suelta cuando tiro de ella suavemente.

—Gracias —respondo, y arrugo la frente al ver que me mira con el ceño fruncido mientras se muerde el labio inferior. Por fin suelta la carpeta y me la meto en el bolso—. Adiós.

Los dejo a ambos en el bar y me dirijo hacia mi coche. No vendrá detrás de mí con Orihime delante, lo cual es todo un alivio.

Me meto en el coche, arranco el motor y hago caso omiso de la voz mental que me grita: «¡No deberías conducir así!» Sé que estoy siendo muy irresponsable, pero la desesperación no me deja alternativa. Doy marcha atrás para salir del aparcamiento y veo que Ichigo atraviesa las puertas de La Mansión a gran velocidad. No puede ser. ¿Por qué no le cuenta directamente a su novia todo lo que ha pasado?

Pongo la primera a toda prisa y piso el acelerador. Arranco dejando una nube de humo tras de mí. Nunca he conducido mi Mini de un modo tan brusco. Cuando la nube negra se dispersa, veo por el retrovisor que Ichigo sacude los brazos en el aire como un poseso. Acelero por el camino de acceso bordeado de árboles. La cabeza me da vueltas a causa de la bebida y la ansiedad.

Intento bloquear todo lo demás y centrarme en la carretera que tengo delante. No debería conducir. Tengo los sentidos nublados, y la bebida es sólo un factor menor que se suma a mi estado de histeria mental.

Miro el salpicadero y me doy cuenta de que voy a una velocidad absurda, sin luces y sin el cinturón. No estoy en lo que tengo que estar. Las puertas aparecen ante mí y levanto el pie del acelerador.

—Abríos, por favor, abríos —ruego mientras pongo el punto muerto

—. ¡Abríos!

Al golpear el volante con frustración, hago sonar el claxon y doy un respingo en el asiento. El sonido de un coche que se acerca atrae mi vista hacia el retrovisor. Las luces se aproximan.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamo.

El coche derrapa, se detiene detrás de mí y la puerta se abre de golpe.

Ichigo sale y se acerca a paso ligero a mi Mini. Es evidente que está furioso.

¿Y todo por qué? ¿Porque no ha mojado?

Dejo caer los brazos y la cabeza sobre el volante, me siento totalmente vencida. Mi objetivo de escapar sin preguntas ni explicaciones se ha visto completamente frustrado. No tengo por qué contarle nada. La situación es detestable y habla por sí sola.

Ichigo abre la puerta del conductor, me agarra del brazo, me saca del coche y quita las llaves del contacto.

—Rukia —dice mientras me mira con desaprobación. Tengo ganas de gritarle, pero él se me adelanta—: ¡Estás medio borracha! Te juro por Dios que como te hagas daño...

Me avergüenzo al escuchar sus palabras mientras me regaño mentalmente por ser tan imprudente. Permanezco de pie frente a él, aguantando su descontento, sintiéndome humillada y patética. Me agarra la mandíbula con la mano y me mira desde arriba. Quiere besarme, lo veo en sus ojos. Por favor. Esto es lo que menos necesito ahora mismo. Con un movimiento brusco consigo que me suelte la cara.

—¿Estás bien? —me pregunta con suavidad, e intenta agarrarme de nuevo.

Consigo zafarme.

—Pues, por extraño que parezca, no, no lo estoy. ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—¿No es evidente?

—Me deseas.

—Más que a nada —declara rotundamente.

—¿Qué? Nunca he conocido a nadie tan pagado de sí mismo. ¿Lo

habías planeado? ¿Era ésta tu intención cuando me llamaste ayer?

—Sí —admite en un tono que nada tiene que ver con la disculpa—. Te deseo. No tengo ni idea de cómo enfrentarme a esto. Me desea, así que me ha tomado.

—¿Quieres abrir las puertas, por favor? —Me dirijo hacia ellas, pero siguen inmóviles cuando las alcanzo. Me vuelvo de la manera más amenazante que mi estado me permite—. ¡Abre las malditas puertas!

—¿De verdad crees que voy a dejar que deambules por ahí estando a kilómetros de casa?

—Pediré un taxi. No es problema tuyo. Abre las puertas.

—De eso nada, yo te llevo.

Miro su coche. Es un Aston Martin (todo negro, brillante y precioso), me parece.

—¡Abre las putas puertas de una vez! —le grito.

—¡Controla esa puta boca!

¿Que controle mi boca? ¿«Mi puta boca»? Quiero golpearlo, dejarme caer de rodillas y llorar de frustración, como un lobo que aúlla a la luna.

Me siento como una idiota: humillada y avergonzada.

—No estoy preparada para ser otro de los muchos tantos que te anotas en el cabezal de la cama —le espeto.

Me respeto lo bastante a mí misma... lo suficiente como para no llegar a eso... más o menos.

—¿En serio piensas eso? —Está verdaderamente pasmado.

Señor, dame fuerzas. Este hombre es el jugador definitivo, obtiene lo que quiere cuando quiere. ¿Quién se cree que es? Nuestro enfrentamiento se ve interrumpido cuando su móvil empieza a sonar.

Lo saca rápidamente del bolsillo.

—¿Ikakku? —Se da la vuelta y comienza a pasearse—. Sí... De acuerdo.

—La llamada termina en seguida—. Yo te llevo a casa —insiste.

—No, por favor. Sólo abre las puertas. —Le estoy suplicando y ése no era el tono en el que pretendía hablarle.

—No, no voy a dejarte sola ahí fuera, Rukia. Fin de la historia. Te vienes conmigo.

—No.

—Sí.

Vuelvo la cabeza bruscamente al oír que se acerca un coche por la carretera principal.

—¡Mierda! —ruge Ichigo mientras vuelve a sacar apresuradamente el móvil del bolsillo al tiempo que intenta agarrarme.

Las puertas empiezan a abrirse y echo a correr hacia mi coche para coger el bolso.

—¡Ikakku, no abras las putas puertas! —grita por el teléfono—. ¡Vale, pues dile a Orihime que no lo haga!

En cuanto están lo bastante abiertas me deslizo entre ellas, justo antes de que empiecen a cerrarse de nuevo. Veo a Ichigo correr hacia su coche y golpear algo en el salpicadero. Las puertas comienzan a abrirse de nuevo.

¿Es que no va a darse por vencido? Saco mi móvil y llamo a un taxi mientras comienzo a andar por la carretera. Alguien contesta y, justo cuando voy a hablar, me quedo sin aliento al notar que Ichigo me agarra por la cintura.

—¡Pero qué...! —grito mientras me levanta, me da la vuelta y me lanza sobre su hombro.

—No vas a vagar por ahí por tu cuenta, señorita —dice entre dientes con tono lleno de autoridad. Hace que me sienta más joven... o él mayor, no lo tengo claro.

—¿A ti qué narices te importa? —le espeto. Estoy furiosa y no hago más que revolverme mientras me lleva hasta su coche.

—Pues, al parecer, nada, pero tengo conciencia. Tú de aquí no te vas si no es en mi coche. ¿Lo entiendes? —Me deja de pie en el suelo, me coge del codo y me guía hasta su vehículo. Lo cierra de un portazo y se encamina hacia mi Mini para apartarlo de la entrada.

Esbozo una sonrisa de superioridad cuando lo veo manipular la palanca para deslizar el asiento hacia atrás al máximo. Incluso estando a esa distancia del volante tiene que esforzarse por embutir su cuerpo, alto y delgado, dentro del Mini.

Tiene una pinta bastante ridícula. Quiero gritarle un poco más cuando derrapa y patina al parar. Nadie ha tratado a mi pobre Mini tan mal jamás.

Resopla mientras regresa y se mete en su coche. Me lanza una mirada feroz con el ceño fruncido, arranca y sale a toda velocidad.

El viaje de vuelta a casa es dolorosamente silencioso y terroríficamente rápido. Este hombre es una amenaza en la carretera.

Desearía que al menos encendiera la radio para deshacernos de este silencio tan incómodo.

Admiro con envidia el interior de su DBS. Estoy recostada en el asiento, rodeada de kilómetros de piel negra guateada, y miro por la ventana durante todo el camino a casa. Siento que su mirada se clava en mí de vez en cuando, pero lo ignoro. Me concentro en el rugido gutural del motor mientras devora la carretera que se extiende ante nosotros. ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Se detiene delante de casa de Riruka después de que, de manera breve y concisa, le indique cómo llegar. Me bajo del vehículo.

—¿Rukia? —lo oigo llamarme, pero cierro la puerta del coche y acelero mis pasos hacia la vivienda.

Al darme cuenta de que tiene las puñeteras llaves de mi coche maldigo en voz alta. Me vuelvo para desandar el camino, pero oigo el rugido del motor alejándose por la carretera.

Se me tuerce el gesto de disgusto. Lo ha hecho a propósito para que tenga que llamarlo. Bueno, pues que espere sentado. Prefiero apañármelas sin el coche. Deambulo hasta la casa y llamo a la puerta.

—¿Y tus llaves? —me pregunta Riruka cuando la abre.

Pienso rápido.

—He llevado el coche al taller para que le cambien los frenos. Se me ha olvidado sacar las llaves de casa del llavero.

Acepta mi excusa sin hacer más preguntas.

—Hay un juego de llaves extra en la maceta que se encuentra junto a la ventana de la cocina.

Se apresura a subir de nuevo la escalera y yo la sigo para, inmediatamente, abrir una botella de vino antes de buscar algo de comer en la nevera. Nada me llama la atención. Me centro en el vino.

—Sí, por favor. —Riruka irrumpe en la cocina.

Ya está en pijama, y yo me muero de ganas de ponérmelo también. Le lleno una copa mientras intento cambiar por otra la expresión de estupefacción que sé que aún tengo en la cara.

—¿Qué tal el día? —le pregunto.

Ella se deja caer en una de las sillas dispares que rodean la robusta mesa de pino.

—He pasado casi todo el día recogiendo portatartas. La gente debería ser lo bastante amable como para venir a devolvérmelos. —Toma un sorbo de vino y deja escapar un suspiro apreciativo.

Me siento a la mesa con ella.

—Tienes que empezar a pedir una fianza.

—Ya lo sé. Oye, he quedado mañana por la noche.

—¿Con quién? —inquiero mientras me pregunto a mí misma si éste pasará de la primera cita.

—Un cliente que está muy bueno. Vino a recoger una tarta para el primer cumpleaños de su sobrina, una tarta de «Jungla sobre ruedas». ¿A que es adorable?

—Mucho —admito—. ¿Y cómo surgió la cosa?

—Se lo pedí yo —contesta, y se encoge de hombros.

Me río. Su confianza en sí misma es fascinante. Creo que posee el récord mundial en número de primeras citas. La única relación larga que ha tenido fue con mi hermano, pero nunca hablamos de eso. Desde que rompieron y Yukio se trasladó a Australia, Riruka ha tenido infinidad de citas y con ninguno de esos hombres ha ido más allá de la primera.

—Voy a cambiarme y a llamar a mi madre. —Me levanto y me llevo la copa conmigo—. Ahora te veo en el sofá.

—Guay.

Necesito hablar con mi madre. Riruka es mi mejor amiga, pero no hay nada como una madre cuando lo que quieres es que te reconforten. Aunque no puedo contarle por qué necesito que me reconforten. Se horrorizaría.

Después de ponerme un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta de tirantes, me desplomo sobre la cama y llamo a mi madre. Sólo suena una vez antes de que descuelgue.

—¿Rukia? —Su voz es aguda, pero reconfortante.

—Hola, mamá.

—¿Rukia? ¿Rukia? Byakuya, no la oigo. ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? ¿Rukia?

—Estoy aquí, mamá. ¿Me oyes?

—¿Rukia? Byakuya, no funciona. No oigo nada. ¡Rukia!

Oigo los las protestas ahogadas de mi padre en la distancia, antes de que se ponga al teléfono.

—¿Hola?

—¡Hola, papá! —grito.

—¡Joder, no hace falta que grites!

—Es que mamá no me oía.

—Porque tenía el puñetero teléfono del revés, la muy tonta.

Oigo la risa de mi madre de fondo, seguida de una palmada que, sin lugar a dudas, es un golpe que le ha propinado a mi padre en el hombro.

—¿Está ahí? ¿La oyes? Pásamela. —Discuten brevemente antes de

que mi madre vuelva a ponerse al teléfono—. ¿Rukia? ¿Estás ahí?

—¡Sí!

¿Por qué no habré llamado directamente al teléfono fijo? Insistió en que la llamara al móvil nuevo para poder practicar y así cogerle el truco, pero, por todos los santos, mira que le cuesta. Sólo tiene cuarenta y siete años, pero es una completa tecnófoba.

—Ah, mucho mejor ahora. Ya te oigo. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien. Estoy bien, mamá. ¿Y tú?

—Aquí todo bien. ¿Sabes una cosa? Tenemos un notición. —No me da la oportunidad de intentar adivinar a qué se refiere—: ¡Tu hermano va a venir a visitarnos!

Me incorporo nerviosa. ¿Yukio va a venir a casa? Hace seis meses que no veo a mi hermano. Está pegándose la vida padre en la Costa de Oro, trabaja como instructor de surf y sólo viene a casa una o dos veces al año.

Antes estábamos muy unidos. Riruka va a alucinar cuando se entere, y no en el buen sentido.

—¿Cuándo? —pregunto.

—El domingo que viene. ¿A que es estupendo? Justo le comentaba a tu padre la semana pasada que teníamos que ir a verlo, pero él no quiere montarse en un avión. Ya sabes cómo es.

El miedo a volar de mi padre es muy frustrante para mi pobre madre, que todos los años tiene que soportar un viaje en coche de dos días hasta España.

—¿Sabes qué planes tiene? —pregunto.

—Llega a Heathrow y se viene directamente a Cornualles para pasar la semana conmigo y con papá. Después volverá a Londres. ¿Vendrás tú también? Hace semanas que no vienes a vernos.

De repente me siento fatal. Llevo cerca de ocho semanas sin ver a mis padres.—

Es que he estado muy ocupada con el trabajo, mamá. Estamos con la inauguración del Lusso y es una locura. Haré lo que pueda, ¿vale?

—Ya lo sé, cariño. ¿Cómo está Riruka? —me pregunta.

Mi madre todavía adora a Riruka. Se quedó igual de deshecha que yo cuando Yukio y ella lo dejaron.

—Está fenomenal.

—Estupendo. ¿Y sabes algo de Ashido? —me pregunta vacilante.

Sé que espera que la respuesta sea un NO rotundo. No lo pasó tan mal cuando fuimos Ashido y yo quienes lo dejamos. No le caía muy bien que digamos. Bueno, pensándolo bien, Ashido no le caía muy bien a casi nadie.

Hemos hablado alguna vez desde que nos separamos, pero mamá no necesita saberlo.

—No, estoy en otras cosas —le informo y la oigo suspirar de alivio.

Prefiero no contarle en qué otras cosas he estado centrada. Me siento demasiado avergonzada de mí misma.

—Bien. ¡Byakuya, ve a abrir la puerta! Rukia, tengo que colgar. Ha venido Sue a recogerme para ir a yoga.

—Vale, mamá. Te llamo la semana que viene.

—De acuerdo. ¡Buena suerte con la inauguración y diviértete también un poco! —me ordena.

Sé que piensa que he desperdiciado siete años en dos relaciones que no valían la pena. Y tiene razón, lo he hecho.

—Adiós, mamá. —Cuelgo.

Yukio viene a casa. Bueno, eso me ha animado un poco. Siempre me siento mejor después de hablar con mi madre. Están a kilómetros de distancia y los echo muchísimo de menos, pero me reconforta el hecho de que hayan dejado atrás la locura que es Londres al prejubilarse y trasladarse a Newquay, sobre todo después del susto que nos dio papá con aquel ataque al corazón.

El móvil empieza a sonar y miro la pantalla esperando ver el número de mi madre —seguro que se le ha olvidado bloquear el teclado y se ha sentado encima—. Pero no es ella. Es Ichigo Kurosaki .

«Uffffffffff.»

—Rechazar —resoplo. Pulso el botón rojo y lanzo el teléfono sobre mi cama.

Salgo de mi cuarto y me voy con Riruka al sofá. Oigo que vuelve a sonar mientras me dirijo al salón. Hago caso omiso. El tío nunca se da por vencido. Al menos no tengo que volver a verlo. Me ha dado la excusa perfecta para negarme en rotundo a diseñar cualquier cosa para él.

* * *

**Bien! a terminado es cap. pero lo siguentes son mejores se los aseguro ;D Maldita Orihime como se atreve a molestarlos! *agira el puño***

**Anlu: Gracias por comenta! *-* creeme la historia ahora se pone mejor xDD saluditos!**

**Tifa: Gracias por comentar tambien! en realidad te dire que ichigo seguira ciendo un acosador xDDD ichigo es tan yandere que me dan unas inmesas ganas de llamar a la policia xD se parece a elmo xD *yo para la proxima envia un mp***

**ahora citare una cancion inspiradora... de timon y pumba xDD**

**timon: que quieres que ponga falda y baile hula hula?**

**waoh! se te antoja una carne bien jugosa a ti! deverias a mi amigo devorar! y te gustara y tu ya la veras, solo tu te tienes que formar! tienes ganas? de tocino?es un cerdo! puedes ser un cerdo tu tambien xDDD**

**lo siento que se quedo pegada durante todo el dia xDDD**

**adios! hasta mañana! (?)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! siento el no haber subido el cap. ayer, pero es que me puse a ver madoka xDD**

**Anlu: gracias por comentar, creeme se vienen cosos mucho mas intensas /w/ sabes si fuera parte de la historia la amordasaria xDD**

**MaiVegeta: gracias por comentar, a mi me encanta este ichigo aun que aveces... se pasa un poco xD creeme rukia caera pronto xD**

**Angie: gracias por comentar, te aseguro que no dejare de publicar! :3**

**Tifa: gracias por comentar! emm no se si te llego el mp, pero si no te llego te digo que cambie a momo por riruka por la personalidad, por que momo es muy dulce... :3**

**La obra pertenece a Jodi Ellen Malpas y los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo, yo solo los puse xD**

**Ahora sin mas a leer!**

* * *

** Capítulo 6**

—Buenos días —saludo a Yumichika con voz cantarina cuando paso danzando ante su mesa el jueves.

Él me mira por encima de las gafas de montura gruesa —una descarada declaración de principios en cuanto a la moda y un esfuerzo por su parte para que se le tome más en serio—. Debería decirle que se deshiciese de esa camisa amarillo canario y de esos pantalones grises que parecen mallas. Quizá así lo consiguiera.

—Parece que alguien ha echado un polvo —dice con una sonrisa malévola—. Bienvenida al club. ¡Estoy exhausto! —¡Venga ya! Yumichika, eres un putón —contesto, y finjo una expresión de desagrado mientras tiro el bolso debajo de mi mesa—. ¿Alguna novedad?

—pregunto para desviar la conversación de las correrías sexuales de Yumichika.

—No. Voy a salir a visitar a la señora Baines para darle un abracito.

Anoche me llamó a las once para preguntarme si sería posible que los electricistas llegasen esta mañana. Me interrumpió en pleno acto de... — ¡Vale, vale! — Digo con las manos levantadas—. No sigas.

Me siento y giro la silla para ponerme de cara a él.

—Perdona, cielo. ¡Es que fue una pasada! —insiste, y me guiña un ojo

—. Pero bueno, está estresada porque tiene programado celebrar un baile de verano en julio y lo quiere todo terminado para entonces. ¡Lo lleva claro, bonita! Si no para de cambiar de idea jamás terminaremos. —De repente, se levanta de su silla, me lanza un beso en el aire a tres metros de distancia y dice—: ¡_Au revoir_, cielo!

—Adiós. Oye, ¿y Rangiku? —le grito mientras se aleja.

— ¡Ha ido a visitar a unos clientes! —grita, y cierra la puerta al salir.

Me vuelvo hacia mi escritorio y Yachiru me deja un café delante. Lo cojo al instante y le doy un sorbo mientras ella ronda mi mesa con nerviosismo.

—Renji ha llamado para recordarte que hoy no vendrá —dice.

—Gracias, Yachiru. ¿Qué tal el fin de semana?

Ella sonríe y asiente con entusiasmo mientras se sube las gafas.

—Muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Terminé el punto de cruz y limpié todas las ventanas, por dentro y por fuera. Fue estupendo —contesta, y sonríe vagamente mientras se marcha corriendo a archivar unas facturas.

¿Limpiar ventanas? ¿Estupendo? Es una chica encantadora, pero, por Dios, es más sosa que el pan sin sal.

Paso unas horas respondiendo correos electrónicos y limpiando la bandeja de entrada. Compruebo que ya se ha realizado la última limpieza en el Lusso y cojo el móvil cuando éste empieza a danzar sobre mi mesa.

Al ver el nombre que aparece en la pantalla pongo los ojos en blanco.

Nunca se da por vencido. Ayer me acribilló a llamadas sin parar (y yo se las rechacé todas), pero sigue insistiendo. Tendré que hablar con él antes o después. Tiene algo que necesito: mi coche.

A la una en punto salgo de la oficina para ir a comer con Rangiku.

—¿Queda algún hombre decente en este mundo? —pregunta pensativa mientras se limpia la boca con una servilleta—. Estoy perdiendo las ganas de vivir.

—No puede haberte ido tan mal.

Su cita de anoche fue un fracaso. En cuanto llegó a casa a las nueve y media, supe que la cosa no había ido bien.

Deja la servilleta sobre el plato vacío y lo aparta.

—Rukia, cuando un hombre saca la calculadora al final de la cena para decirte cuánto le debes, es mala señal.

Me echo a reír. Sí, es mala señal. Es la igualdad llevada al extremo. El hombre moderno aún tiene que captar que las mujeres queremos que nos traten como iguales, pero sólo cuando nos conviene. La ávida necesidad de independencia de la mujer moderna no implica que queramos pagar a medias las comidas, ni que no nos guste que un hombre nos abra la puerta.

Seguimos deseando que nos mimen, pero con nuestras propias condiciones.

—Entonces ¿no vas a volver a quedar con él?

Ella resopla indignada.

—No. La escenita de la cuenta ya me había decepcionado bastante, pero que cogiera las veinte libras que le ofrecí para pagar el taxi cuando me dejó en casa ya me desencantó del todo.

—Le saliste bien barata —digo entre risitas.

—Ya te digo. —Kate coge el teléfono y pulsa la pantalla. Después me la enseña—. Un sándwich de beicon y dos aguas, me debes doce libras.

Las dos nos reímos un poco del fracaso de su cita. Me encanta que se lo tome con tanta filosofía. Siempre dice que las cosas pasarán cuando tengan que pasar, y estoy de acuerdo.

— ¿Cuándo tendrás listo el coche? —pregunta.

¡Mierda! Me lo había pedido prestado para ir a Yorkshire a visitar a su abuela el sábado, y ya es jueves. Tengo que solucionar este asunto.

—Luego llamaré al taller —le prometo.

—Puedo ir con la furgoneta.

—No, tranquila. Con _Margo _no creo que llegues. —Es una autocaravana Volkswagen rosa de veinte años que traquetea a duras penas por todo Londres repartiendo tartas. Su impacto en el medio ambiente debe de ser tremendo.

Mi teléfono empieza a sonar a todo volumen y Riruka se inclina para ver quién me llama. Lo cojo en seguida, pero es demasiado tarde. La miro nerviosa, le doy una vez más al botón de rechazar y lo dejo de nuevo sobre la mesa como si no ocurriera nada. Pero mi reacción no le ha pasado desapercibida, como de costumbre.

—Ichigo —dice con una ceja enarcada—. ¿Qué querrá?

No le he contado nada sobre los terribles acontecimientos del martes.

Me da demasiada vergüenza.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Yo qué sé.

— ¿Te ha mandado más mensajes sugerentes?

Ha habido más que mensajes. Ha habido incesantes llamadas

telefónicas, y me enredó para que volviese a La Mansión con el pretexto de que iba a diseñar unas habitaciones cuando lo que quería en realidad era atraparme en una de las suites de su hotel y seducirme. Riruka se alegraría de mi desgracia, y ésa es justo la razón por la que no se lo he contado. Si no se lo explico a nadie, casi puedo fingir que no ha pasado. Casi. Soy una idiota.

Apenas he logrado pensar en otra cosa desde entonces, y con todas esas llamadas él no colabora mucho a mi intento de eliminarlo de mi mente. No necesito una relación, y menos con alguien que está con otra persona.

Además, para él yo sólo soy un trofeo más. Es un vividor y no es la clase de hombre con quien debo estar. Es evidente que tiene problemas para comprometerse. Orihime no es santo de mi devoción, pero siento lástima por ella.

—No —respondo con un suspiro.

Ella me mira con recelo y hace que me sienta interrogada. Y lo estoy siendo. De repente me sorprendo jugueteando con mi pelo. Suelto el mechón y resoplo.

—Tienes que divertirte —dice con aire pensativo. ¿Divertirme? A mí no me parece que enrollarse con un hombre que está con otra sea divertirse. ¡Me parece una insensatez!—. Después de lo de Ashido, está claro que necesitas divertirte un poco.

Preferiría no hablar de Ashido. Kate no sabe que aún me llama de vez en cuando. Y yo no sé por qué lo hace.

—Tengo que volver al trabajo —digo, y me inclino para darle un beso en la mejilla—. Te quiero.

—Sí, yo también. Esta noche llegaré tarde a casa. Hay una exposición de tartas en el Hilton.

Cuando me dispongo a darle dinero para la comida, ella me hace un gesto de rechazo con la mano.

—Me toca a mí.

Vuelvo a guardarme el dinero en el bolsillo.

—Está bien, pero la próxima vez pago yo.

Nos despedimos en la puerta del bar. Riruka se marcha a su taller de tartas y yo de vuelta a la oficina.

Al llegar a casa me dejo caer sobre el sillón. Mañana será un día largo en el Lusso y tengo que estar en plena forma. El móvil suena. Pongo los ojos en blanco y miro la pantalla, pero no es quien esperaba que fuera. Es Ashido. Lloriqueo para mis adentros. ¿Cuándo sonará el teléfono y será alguien con quien me apetezca hablar?

—Hola —contesto medio refunfuñando.

— ¿Qué tal? —saluda con su tono seguro de siempre.

—Bien, ¿y tú? —Sé que está bien.

Tengo entendido que sale casi todas las noches para recuperar el tiempo perdido. Como si cuando estaba conmigo no hiciese lo que le daba la gana de todos modos.

—Muy bien. Llamaba para desearte suerte mañana. Es mañana, ¿no?

Me sorprende que se acuerde. Mi trabajo jamás le ha interesado lo más mínimo.

—Sí, gracias. Estaba pensando en acostarme pronto.

—Ah, vale, entonces no te entretengo. —Parece decepcionado—. He empaquetado el resto de tus cosas.

—Ah, genial.

—No hay prisa —añade—. Si alguna vez te apetece, estaría bien quedar y ponernos al día.

¿Estaría bien? ¿Ponernos al día sobre qué? ¿Sobre con cuántas mujeres se ha acostado desde que me largué? Me alegro de que mantengamos el contacto, estuvimos cuatro años juntos, pero está llevando demasiado lejos lo de «ser amigos». Me trata como si fuese uno más de sus colegas y me informa de sus últimas conquistas. Y no me importa, pero tampoco me apetece saberlo.

—Claro, te daré un toque —sugiero.

—Hazlo. Te echo de menos.

¡VENGA! ¿A qué ha venido eso? ¿Está borracho?

— ¿Ah, sí? —le pregunto, y en mi voz se refleja claramente mi sorpresa.

Él se echa a reír.

—Sí. Buena suerte mañana.

Cuelgo y me quedo ahí sentada preguntándome si habrá llegado el momento de recoger mis cosas y cortar toda relación con él. No creo que lo de «ser amigos» vaya a funcionar con nosotros. ¿Le funciona a alguien? Mi teléfono vuelve a sonar, pero es un número que no conozco.

—Rukia Kuchiki —digo, pero no hay respuesta—. ¿Diga?

— ¿Estás sola?

La voz me golpea en el estómago como si fuera un martillo. Mierda.

Mierda. Me pongo de pie y me vuelvo a sentar. La imagen de su cuerpo semidesnudo delante de mí, suplicándome con la mirada, empieza a apoderarse de mi mente. Ésta es precisamente la razón por la que he rechazado todas sus llamadas. El influjo que ejerce sobre mí es perturbador y de lo más desagradable.

¿Por qué no ha aparecido su nombre en la pantalla?

—No —miento, y mi frente empieza a empaparse de sudor.

Lo oigo suspirar. Es un suspiro profundo.

— ¿Por qué me mientes?

Vuelvo a levantarme del sillón de un salto. ¿Cómo lo sabe? Corro al otro lado del salón, a punto de derramar mi copa de vino, y miro por la ventana hacia la calle, pero no veo su coche. ¿Cómo sabe que estoy sola?

Nerviosa y con un nudo en la garganta, decido colgar. El teléfono vuelve a sonar inmediatamente. Lo hundo entre los cojines del sillón y lo dejo sonar. Pero vuelve a insistir.

— ¡Para ya!

Paseo de un lado a otro del salón mordiéndome las uñas y dando sorbos de vino. Las imágenes de lo sucedido el martes se proyectan en mi mente, pero no las malas. Mierda. Es todo lo bueno: cómo me hacía sentir, el calor de sus manos... Todo lo acontecido hasta que oí la voz fría y estridente de su novia. Bloqueo esos pensamientos de inmediato. No soy más que otro títere del que aprovecharse sexualmente, y lo más probable es que se sienta despechado porque me he negado a entrar en su juego. El teléfono me avisa de que tengo un mensaje. Me acerco con cautela al sillón, como si el aparato fuese a atacarme.

Dios mío, qué patética soy. Cojo el móvil y leo el mensaje.

¡Coge el teléfono!

Vuelve a sonar en mi mano y me hace dar un brinco, aunque lo cierto es que me lo esperaba. No se cansa nunca. Vuelvo a dejar que suene y, como si fuera una cría, le contesto:

No.

Sigo paseándome de un lado a otro, sorbiendo vino y aferrándome al teléfono. Su respuesta no tarda en llegarme:

Vale, entonces voy a entrar.

— ¿Qué? ¡No, no! —le grito al móvil.

Una cosa es no cogerle el teléfono, pero intentar rechazarlo cuando lo tengo delante en carne y hueso requiere un nivel de resistencia totalmente diferente.

«¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!» Accedo toda nerviosa al registro de llamadas para llamarlo. Da un tono.

—Demasiado tarde, Rukia —contesta.

Me quedo mirando el teléfono descolocada y entonces comienzan los golpes en la puerta.

Corro hacia el descansillo y me inclino sobre la barandilla mientras llama.

—Abre la puerta, Rukia —dice, y vuelve a golpearla.

¿De qué va? ¿Tan desesperado está?

«¡Toc, toc, toc!»

—Rukia, no me iré sin hablar contigo.

«¡Toc, toc, toc!»

—Tengo tus llaves. Voy a entrar.

Mierda. Es verdad. Bien, dejaré que entre, oiré lo que tenga que decir y después se irá. Al fin y al cabo necesito el coche. Me mantendré lo más alejada posible de él, con los ojos cerrados y sin respirar para evitar olerlo.

No debo permitir que traspase mis defensas. Dejo la copa sobre la consola del descansillo y me miro en el espejo. Tengo el pelo recogido en un moño, pero al menos no me he quitado el maquillaje todavía. Podría ser peor. Un momento... ¿por qué me preocupo por eso? Cuanto peor aspecto tenga, mejor, ¿no? Tengo que decirle que no me interesa.

«¡Toc, toc, toc!»

Bajo la escalera con paso firme y decidido y abro la puerta resoplando. Estoy perdida. Sigo subestimando (u olvidando) el efecto que este hombre tiene sobre mí. Ya estoy temblando.

Con las manos apoyadas en el marco de la puerta, me mira a través de unos párpados caídos, jadeante y con aspecto de estar bastante cabreado.

Su cabello anaranjado está desgreñado, ha vuelto a dejarse barba de unos días y lleva una camisa rosa claro con el cuello desabrochado y metida por dentro de unos pantalones grises. Está fantástico.

Me atraviesa con su mirada de ojos mieles.

— ¿Por qué no quisiste seguir?

Le cuesta respirar.

— ¿Perdona? —pregunto con impaciencia. ¿Ha venido a preguntarme eso? ¿Acaso no es obvio?

Aprieta los dientes.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste?

—Porque era un error —respondo también apretando los dientes.

Mi irritación ante su osadía consigue superar el otro efecto, más indeseado, que tiene sobre mí.

—No era un error, y lo sabes —masculla—. El único error fue dejar que te marchases.

¿Qué? No puedo con esto. Hago ademán de cerrar la puerta, pero él me lo impide deteniéndola con las manos desde el otro lado.

—De eso nada. —La empuja contra mí sin ningún miramiento, entra en el recibidor y cierra con un portazo a su espalda—. No dejaré que vuelvas a huir. Ya lo has hecho dos veces y no habrá una tercera. Vas a tener que dar la cara.

Descalza, me saca casi treinta centímetros. Me siento pequeña y débil frente a él, que todavía respira con dificultad. Retrocedo, pero él me sigue y deja una distancia mínima entre nuestros cuerpos. Mi plan de mantener cierto espacio entre nosotros está fracasando y pronto percibo su magnífico perfume a agua fresca. Huele a gloria bendita.

—Tienes que irte. Riruka llegará en seguida.

Se detiene y frunce el ceño.

—Deja de mentirme —dice, y me aparta de un manotazo la mano del pelo—. Basta de tonterías, Rukia.

No sé qué decir. La defensa no está funcionando. Quizá si pruebo con el desinterés... Parece que todo lo que le digo le resbala, y está acostumbrado a conseguir siempre lo que quiere.

Me doy la vuelta para regresar al piso de arriba.

— ¿Para qué has venido? —pregunto.

Pero antes de que haya logrado alejarme demasiado lo tengo detrás agarrándome de la muñeca. Me da la vuelta para colocarme de cara a él y el contacto me pone al instante en alerta roja. Sé que estoy pisando terreno peligroso. Permanecer cerca de este hombre me transforma en una idiota irracional e imprudente. Estoy en territorio kamikaze. ¿Por qué lo he dejado entrar?

—Ya lo sabes —me espeta.

— ¿Ah, sí? —pregunto incrédula.

Lo cierto es que sí. Bueno, creo que lo sé. Quiere seguir donde lo habíamos dejado. Quiere completar la misión.

—Sí, lo sabes —responde sin más.

Libero mi muñeca de un tirón y retrocedo hasta que toco la pared que tengo detrás con el trasero.

— ¿Porque quieres oír cuánto grito?

— ¡No!

—Eres, sin lugar a dudas, el capullo más arrogante que he conocido en la vida. No estoy interesada en convertirme en una de tus conquistas sexuales.

— ¿Conquistas? —resopla. Se aparta y empieza a pasearse sin rumbo

—. ¿En qué puñetero planeta vives, tía?

Me quedo totalmente pasmada. ¿Cómo se atreve a venir aquí y a hablarme así? Mis nervios se desvanecen y mi enfado anterior se transforma en una ferviente ira. La necesidad de defenderme, de ponerle los puntos sobre las píes, me obliga a apretar la mandíbula hasta hacerme daño. Tiene una muy baja opinión de mí si cree que voy a meterme en la cama de cualquier tío que acabe de conocer. Pero no tengo por qué darle explicaciones. Ahora mismo, el hecho de que tenga novia es irrelevante. Se cree que puede conseguir todo lo que quiere o montar una escena si alguien se le resiste.

— ¡Lárgate!

Deja de pasearse y me mira.

— ¡No! —grita, y reinicia la marcha.

Empiezo a pensar en cómo obligarlo a salir de casa. Jamás conseguiría hacerle daño físico, y tocarlo sería un tremendo error.

— ¡No me interesas una puta mierda! Vete de aquí.

Mi voz temblorosa traiciona mi fachada de frialdad, pero me mantengo firme.

— ¡Esa puta boca!

¿Será posible?

— ¡Largo!

—Está bien —dice simplemente. Deja de pasearse y me fulmina con la mirada—. Si me miras a los ojos y me dices que no quieres volver a verme, me iré y no volveré a cruzarme en tu camino.

Bien, debería resultarme bastante fácil, pero, para mi total sorpresa, la idea de no volver a verlo me produce unas punzadas terribles en el estómago, lo cual, por supuesto, es totalmente absurdo. Es prácticamente un extraño, pero ejerce una enorme influencia sobre mí. Me hace sentir... no sabría cómo describirlo. Pero incluso ahora que estoy furiosa por su insolencia, he de esforzarme para controlar las reacciones involuntarias que me provoca.

Ante mi silencio, empieza a avanzar hacia mí y, con apenas unos cuantos pasos largos y firmes, se planta justo delante de mí. Tan sólo nos separa un centímetro de aire.

—Dilo —me exhorta.

No logro articular palabra. Me cuesta respirar. El corazón se me sale del pecho y siento una leve palpitación entre las piernas. Me pongo en guardia al percibir las mismas reacciones en él. El corazón le martillea bajo su camisa rosa claro. Siento su aliento fresco y pesado sobre mi rostro. No estoy segura con respecto a la palpitación, pero me imagino que también la siente. La tensión sexual entre nuestros cuerpos es casi tangible.

—No puedes, ¿verdad? —susurra.

¡No puedo! Lo intento. Lo intento con todas mis fuerzas, pero las palabras se niegan a brotar. La proximidad de nuestros cuerpos y su respiración sobre mi rostro está reactivando todas esas sensaciones maravillosas. Mi mente se traslada al instante a nuestro encuentro anterior, sólo que esta vez no corremos el riesgo de que nos interrumpan novias desagradables. Nada me detiene, excepto mi conciencia, que se encuentra embriagada de deseo, de manera que no es de mucha ayuda.

Me toca el hombro con la punta del dedo y una oleada de fuego me recorre todo el cuerpo. Suave y lentamente, me acaricia el cuello hasta alcanzar un punto erógeno debajo de la oreja.

El corazón se me desboca.

—Pum, pum, pum, pum —dice—. Lo noto, Rukia.

Me pongo rígida y me pego todavía más a la pared.

—Vete, por favor —digo con un hilo de voz.

—Ponme las manos en el corazón —susurra, y me agarra una de ellas y se la coloca sobre el pecho.

No hacía falta que lo hiciera. Veo cómo le late a toda velocidad por debajo de la camisa. No necesitaba notarlo.

— ¿Qué quieres demostrar? —le pregunto en voz baja.

Sé perfectamente qué quiere demostrar. Que causo el mismo efecto en él que él en mí.

—Eres una mujer muy cabezota. Deja que te haga la misma pregunta.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —le pregunto con voz suave, todavía sin mirarlo.

— ¿Por qué intentas evitar lo inevitable? ¿Qué pretendes, Rukia?

Me rodea el cuello con los dedos y me levanta la cara para que lo mire. Me pierdo inmediatamente en sus ojos. Su aliento fresco, expelido a través de unos labios húmedos y ligeramente separados, me invade la nariz. Me observa con la mirada ardiente. Sus largas pestañas me acarician la mejilla cuando se inclina para rozarme la oreja con los labios. Dejo escapar un gemido ahogado.

—Eso es —murmura, y empieza a darme besitos muy suaves a un lado de la garganta—. Tú también lo sientes.

Lo siento. Soy incapaz de detenerlo. Mi capacidad para pensar racionalmente me ha abandonado. Estoy paralizada por completo. Mi cerebro se ha desconectado y mi cuerpo ha tomado el control. A medida que su boca se aproxima a mi mandíbula, acepto el hecho de que he perdido, me he perdido en él. Pero entonces empieza a sonar un móvil. No es el mío, pero la interrupción consigue sacarme del trance en el que él me ha sumido. Joder, lo más seguro es que sea Orihime.

Levanto las manos hasta su firme pecho y lo empujo.

— ¡Para, por favor!

Él se aparta y se saca el teléfono del bolsillo.

— ¡Mierda! —Rechaza la llamada y me mira—. Todavía no lo has dicho. Estoy pasmada ante mi incapacidad de articular unas palabras tan simples.

—No me interesas —susurro. Sueno desesperada, soy consciente de ello—. Tienes que parar de hacer esto. Sea lo que sea lo que crees que sentiste o lo que crees que sentí yo, te equivocas.

Evito mencionar a Orihime porque eso sería admitir que hay algo, que ella es la única razón por la que me niego a continuar. No lo es, claro.

También está la evidente diferencia de edad, el hecho de que tiene la palabra «rompecorazones» escrita en la frente y, sobre todo... que es infiel.

Él se ríe con ganas.

— ¿Lo que creo? Rukia, no te atrevas a insinuar que todo esto me lo estoy imaginando. ¿Me he imaginado lo que acaba de pasar? ¿Y lo del otro día? ¿También me lo imaginé? ¿Por quién me tomas?

— ¡¿Por quién coño me tomas tú?!

— ¡Esa boca! —grita.

—Te he dicho que te vayas —ordeno con voz tranquila.

—Y yo te he dicho que me mires a los ojos y me asegures que no me deseas.

Me mira con confianza, como si supiera que soy incapaz de hacerlo.

—No te deseo —farfullo mirándolo directamente a esos dos lagos ambarinos.

Decirlo me causa dolor físico. Estoy desconcertada.

Él inspira profundamente. Parece herido.

—No te creo —repone con suavidad, y desvía la mirada hacia mis dedos, que juguetean nerviosos con mi pelo.

Los retiro al instante.

—Pues deberías —digo subrayando las palabras y recurriendo claramente a todas mis fuerzas.

Nos quedamos mirándonos durante lo que me parece una eternidad, pero soy la primera en apartar la vista. No se me ocurre nada más que decir, así que le imploro en silencio que se vaya antes de que acabe recorriendo esa senda peligrosa por la que él está dispuesto a arrastrarme.

Se pasa las manos por el pelo, frustrado, maldice y se marcha airado.

Cuando cierra la puerta tras de sí lo hace con brusquedad; permito que el aire inunde mis pulmones y me dejo caer al suelo.

Esto ha sido, sin duda, lo más difícil que he tenido que hacer en mi vida, y es curioso porque, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, debería haber sido lo más sencillo. Ni siquiera entiendo las razones de esta situación. Su expresión de dolor cuando he accedido a su exigencia de negar que lo deseaba me ha destrozado. Quería gritar que yo también siento lo mismo, pero ¿adónde nos habría llevado eso? Sé perfectamente adónde: contra la pared, con Ichigo dentro de mí. Y aunque la sola idea me hace vibrar de placer, habría sido un terrible error. Ya me siento bastante culpable por mi deplorable comportamiento. Este tío es un gilipollas infiel.

Guapo a morir, pero un gilipollas infiel, a fin de cuentas. Sé que estar a su lado sólo me acarrearía problemas. Pero todavía tiene mis puñeteras llaves.

Me estremezco y me dirijo a la ducha, satisfecha por haber hecho lo correcto. He puesto a Ichigo Kurosaki en su sitio y me he ahorrado tener que sentirme tremendamente culpable otra vez. Debo ignorar este terrible dolor de estómago, porque reconocerlo sería como admitir a gritos ante mí misma y ante Ichigo que... sí, yo también lo siento.

* * *

**y aqui concluye este cap! por cierto se acuerdan que ichigo le presento a rukia unos amigos en la mansión? bueno resulto que senna en realidad era un personaje masculino *me confundi por que en realidad se llamaba sam* soy tonta lo se D: le aclaro que ahora en vez de senna sera ginjo kugo, y bueno les queria informar eso por que es sumamente importante!**

**bueno, me despido adiocito hasta el proximo capitulo! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, se que ha paso unos cuantos (muchos) dias, pero buaano aqui esta la conti :v**

**Rosa: si adaptare los tres sera largo pero no importa!**

**Vicky: si se, ahora tendre mucho cuidado! :D**

**Kanade-Tenshi: se lo que se siente *ichirukicarajo* yo ya estoy terminando el tercero xDD se lo que se siente olvidar la clave xD**

**Anlu: ichigo asusta bastante D: pero despues tooodo se sabra C: las respuestas estaran en este y muchos mas capitulos (?) **

**MaiVegeta: gracias por el dato que me mandaste por mp me ha sido de mucha ayudah!**

**La obra pertenece a Jodi Ellen Malpas y los personajes son de Tite Kubo, yo solo los puse xD**

**Ahora sin mas a leer!**

* * *

** Capítulo 7**

No tengo ni una gota de sueño y el despertador ni siquiera ha sonado todavía. Con un prolongado suspiro, me obligo a salir de la cama y me dirijo al cuarto de baño para darme una ducha. Me espera un día largo en el Lusso, así que más me vale ponerme las pilas. No he dormido una mierda y he decidido ignorar el motivo.

Voy a estar todo el día de pie, deambulando por el complejo para asegurarme de que todo está bien, de modo que me pongo unos vaqueros anchos gastados (me niego a tirarlos), una camiseta blanca amarillenta y unas chanclas. Me recojo el pelo en una coleta desenfadada y ruego para que se comporte después, cuando me peine para la inauguración. Dudo que tenga tiempo de venir a casa, así que me preparo una mini maleta con todo lo que necesito para ducharme en el Lusso después. Saco una funda para trajes, meto en ella mi vestido rojo cereza hasta la rodilla y lo estiro bien con la esperanza de que no se arrugue. Por último, cojo los tacones negros de ante, los pendientes de ónice negro, y compruebo que en el maletín de trabajo tengo todo lo que voy a necesitar en el edificio. Va a ser una pesadilla cargarlo en el metro, pero no hay más opción, ya que un tipo impetuoso y arrogante sigue teniendo mi coche secuestrado. Riruka deberá llevarse a _Margo _a Yorkshire.

Cuando bajo la escalera, veo las llaves de mi coche en el felpudo de la entrada. Parece que el tipo ha entrado en razón y ha liberado mi Mini.

¿Habrá decidido al fin dejar de perseguirme a mí también? ¿Habrá captado ya el mensaje? Es posible que sí, porque no ha vuelto a llamarme ni a escribirme desde que anoche se fue echando humo. ¿Estoy decepcionada?

No tengo tiempo de planteármelo.

— ¡Me voy! —le grito a Riruka—. Ya tengo el coche.

Ella asoma la cabeza por la puerta de su taller.

—Genial. Que vaya bien. Me pasaré después para beberme todo ese prosecco tan caro.

—Perfecto. Hasta luego.

Me apresuro hacia el coche y me detengo al ver un móvil barato hecho pedazos en medio de la acera. Sé quién lo ha tirado ahí. Lo meto de una patada en la alcantarilla y continúo hasta mi vehículo. ¡Qué alegría haberlo recuperado! Guardo las cosas en el maletero, me meto en el asiento del conductor y me encuentro sentada a kilómetros del volante.

Me río y echo el asiento hacia adelante para llegar a los pedales con los pies. Arranco el motor y casi muero de un infarto cuando Blur empieza a sonar a todo volumen por los altavoces. Joder, ¿es que ha empezado a quedarse sordo por la edad? Bajo la radio y vacilo al asimilar la letra de la canción. Es _Country House_. Lucho contra la parte de mí que quiere reírle la broma y extraigo el CD. Creo que no me había cruzado con nadie tan presuntuoso en la vida. Cambio el disco por una sesión «chillout» de

Ministry of Sound y parto hacia los muelles de Santa Catalina.

Al llegar al Lusso, muestro el rostro a la cámara y las puertas se abren de inmediato. Aparco y, mientras saco mi cartera de trabajo del maletero y me dirijo al edificio, veo que el servicio de _catering _está descargando vajillas y copas. He estado aquí miles de veces, pero me sigue fascinando su lujosa magnificencia.

Al entrar en el vestíbulo diviso a Ukitake, uno de los conserjes, jugueteando con el nuevo sistema informático. Forma parte de un equipo que proporcionará un servicio similar al de un hotel de seis estrellas, se encargará de cosas como hacer la compra, adquirir entradas para el teatro, alquilar helicópteros o reservar mesas en restaurantes. Avanzo por el suelo de mármol, pulido hasta la perfección, y me dirijo hacia el mostrador curvo de la conserjería de Ukitake.

Veo decenas de floreros negros y cientos de rosas rojas colocados con esmero a un lado. Al menos no tendré que estar pendiente de esa entrega.

—Buenos días, Ukitake —digo cuando me aproximo al mostrador.

Él levanta la mirada de una de las pantallas, y percibo el pánico reflejado en su rostro amistoso.

—Rukia, me he leído este manual cuatro veces en una semana y sigo sin entender nada. En el Dorchester jamás usamos nada parecido.

—No puede ser tan difícil —le digo para tranquilizarlo—. ¿Has preguntado al equipo de vigilancia?

El hombre lanza las gafas encima del mostrador y se frota los ojos con frustración.

—Sí, tres veces ya. Deben de pensar que soy idiota.

—Lo harás bien —le aseguro—. ¿Cuándo empezarán las mudanzas?

—Mañana. ¿Estás lista para esta noche?

—Vuelve a preguntármelo esta tarde. Te veo dentro de un rato.

Me sonríe.

—Muy bien, guapa —responde, y vuelve a consultar el manual de instrucciones mientras farfulla entre dientes.

Llego hasta el otro lado de la planta e introduzco el código del ascensor que lleva al ático. Es privado, y el único que sube hasta el último piso.

Me dispongo a subir para distribuir los floreros y las flores entre los quince pisos del edificio. Eso me llevará un rato.

A las diez y media vuelvo al vestíbulo y coloco las últimas flores en las consolas de las paredes.

—Traigo unas flores para una tal señorita Kuchiki.

Alzo la vista y veo a una joven que observa el impresionante recibidor con la boca abierta.

— ¿Disculpa?

Ella señala su portapapeles.

—Tengo una entrega para la señorita Kuchiki.

Pongo los ojos en blanco. No me puedo creer que hayan duplicado un pedido de más de cuatrocientas rosas rojas italianas. Es imposible que sean tan incompetentes.

—Ya hemos recibido las flores —digo con voz cansada mientras me acerco a ella.

Entonces veo una furgoneta de reparto estacionada fuera, pero no es de la floristería que yo había contratado.

— ¿Ah, sí? —dice algo nerviosa mientras consulta sus papeles.

— ¿Qué traes? —pregunto.

—Un ramo de calas para la señorita... —la chica vuelve a consultar el portapapeles—... Rukia Kuchiki.

—Rukia Kuchiki soy yo.

—Genial, ahora mismo vuelvo.

Se aleja corriendo y regresa al instante

— ¡Este sitio es como el Fort Knox! —exclama, y me entrega el ramo de calas más grande que haya visto en mi vida: unas flores impresionantes, blancas y frescas, rodeadas de un abundante verde ornamental de tono oscuro.

Elegancia sencilla.

Siento mariposas en el estómago al firmar la entrega, aceptar las flores y leer la tarjeta que se esconde entre el follaje.

Lo siento mucho. Por favor, perdóname. Un beso.

¿Lo siente? Ya se disculpó por su inapropiado comportamiento y mira cómo acabó todo. Empiezo a preguntarme cómo sabía que estaría aquí, pero entonces recuerdo que vio el Lusso en mi portafolio. No le habrá resultado difícil averiguar la fecha de la inauguración e imaginarse que vendría. La satisfacción que sentí ayer por la tarde después de que Ichigo se marchara empieza a desvanecerse lentamente. No va a rendirse nunca, ¿verdad? Pues ya puede insistir. Sonrío para mí misma. ¿Insistir? De dónde me he... Bloqueo ese pensamiento de inmediato.

Coloco las flores en el mostrador del conserje.

—Mira, Ukitake. Vamos a adornar un poco este mármol negro.

Él alza la vista sólo un momento y vuelve a centrarse en sus quebraderos de cabeza. Parece agobiado. Lo dejo tranquilo y sigo dando una vuelta para comprobar que todo se encuentra como y donde tiene que estar.

Rangiku aparece a las cinco y media, tan perfecta como siempre, con su pelo rubio, sus ojos azules y exageradamente arreglada.

—Siento llegar tarde. Había un montón de tráfico y no encontraba aparcamiento —dice, y empieza a mirar a su alrededor—.Todas las plazas están reservadas para los invitados. ¿Qué hago? ¡Estoy super emocionada!

—canturrea mientras pasa la mano por las paredes del ático.

—Ya he terminado. Sólo necesito que te des una vuelta para comprobar que no se me haya pasado nada.

La acompaño hasta la sala principal.

—Madre mía, Rukia, ¡vaya pasada!

— ¿A que es fantástico? Nunca había tenido un presupuesto tan enorme. Ha sido divertido poder gastar un montón de dinero ajeno —digo, y soltamos unas risitas—. ¿Has visto la cocina? —le pregunto.

—No la he visto terminada. Seguro que es increíble.

—Sí, ve a verla. Voy a ir a prepararme al _spa_. En los demás apartamentos está todo listo, así que céntrate en éste. Aquí es donde tendrá lugar toda la acción. Asegúrate de que todos los almohadones estén mullidos y en su sitio. Quiero que brillen hasta los pimientos sobre las tablas de cortar. ¡Usa abrillantador! La mini Dyson está aquí. Aspira cualquier mota que pueda haber quedado en las alfombras de la habitación.

—Le paso la aspiradora de mano totalmente cargada—. Haz lo que consideres necesario, y si hay algo de lo que no estás segura, anótalo. ¿De acuerdo?

Rangiku coge la aspiradora.

—Me encantan estas cosas —dice, y enciende la Dyson para posar como un vaquero en un duelo.

— ¿Cuántos años dices que tienes? —le digo con fingida desaprobación.

Ella arruga la cara, sonríe y se dispone a seguir mis instrucciones.

Una hora después, tras haber hecho uso de todos los sofisticados servicios del _spa_, estoy lista. El vestido no tiene ni una arruga y mi pelo está bastante decente. Me doy una vuelta por ahí. Ésta será la última vez que pise este edificio. Pronto estará atestado de gente de negocios y de la alta sociedad, así que aprovecho la última ocasión que tengo para saborear su magnificencia. Es impresionante. Todavía no puedo creerme que lo haya decorado yo. De pie en el inmenso espacio diáfano de la primera planta, sonrío para mis adentros. Unas puertas plegables dan a una terraza con forma de L con suelo de piedra caliza y una zona con tarima de madera, tumbonas y un enorme _jacuzzi_. Cuenta con un estudio, un comedor, un enorme pasillo que da a una cocina de dimensiones absurdas y una escalera de ónice retroiluminada que asciende hasta las cuatro habitaciones con baño incluido y hasta un inmenso dormitorio principal. El _spa_, la sala de

_fitness _y la piscina, en la planta baja del edificio, son de uso exclusivo para los residentes del Lusso, pero el ático cuenta con gimnasio propio. Es extraordinario. No cabe duda de que quienquiera que haya adquirido ese piso disfruta de las cosas más exquisitas de la vida, y se ha hecho con una de ellas por la friolera de diez millones de libras.

Regreso a la cocina, donde me encuentro a Rangiku aún armada con la Dyson. —Ya está —dice mientras aspira de la encimera de mármol una miguita que se le había escapado.

—Bueno, echemos un trago. —Sonrío, cojo dos copas y le paso una a Rangiku.

—Por ti, Rukia. Estilosa en cuerpo y mente —dice entre risitas mientras levanta la copa para brindar.

Ambas damos un sorbo y suspiramos.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Qué bueno está! —Mira la botella.

—Ca'Del Bosco, Cuvée Annamaria Clementi, de 1993. Es italiano, por supuesto. —Arqueo una ceja y Rangiku se echa a reír de nuevo.

Oigo unas voces en el vestíbulo, así que salgo de la cocina y me encuentro a Yumichika con la boca abierta como un pez de colores y a Renji sonriendo con orgullo.

— ¡Rukia, esto es una auténtica maravilla, cielo! —exclama Yumichika mientras corre hacia mí y me rodea con los brazos. Se aparta un poco y me mira de arriba abajo—. Me encanta ese vestido. Es muy ceñido.

Ojalá pudiera decirle lo mismo, pero se empeña en llevar el contraste de colores a un nivel extremo. Entorno los ojos, cegada por su camisa azul eléctrico combinada con una corbata roja.

—Deja a la chica, Yumichika. Vas a arrugarle la ropa —gruñe Renji mientras lo aparta suavemente y se inclina para darme un beso en la mejilla—. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, flor. Has hecho un trabajo increíble y, entre tú y yo... —dice, y se inclina para susurrarme al oído—: la promotora ha dejado caer que te quieren a ti para su próximo proyecto en Holland Park. —Me guiña un ojo y su cara arrugada se arruga todavía más

—. Bueno, ¿dónde está el prosecco?

—Por aquí.

Los guío hasta la enorme cocina y oigo más elogios por parte de Yumichika.

La verdad es que el piso es una pasada.

— ¡Chin, chin! —digo, y les paso una copa de prosecco.

— ¡Chin, chin! —brindan todos.

Me paso unas cuantas horas conociendo a gente de la alta sociedad y explicándoles en qué me he inspirado para el diseño. Los periodistas de revistas de arquitectura y diseño interior revolotean tomando fotografías y curioseando en general. Para mi desgracia, me obligan a tumbarme sobre el diván de terciopelo para hacerme una foto. Renji me arrastra de un lado a otro proclamando el orgullo que siente y asegurándole a todo el que quiera escucharlo que yo solita he metido a Rococo Union en el mapa de los diseñadores. Yo me pongo como un tomate y no paro de restarles importancia a sus declaraciones.

Doy gracias al cielo cuando aparece Riruka. La guío hasta la cocina, le pongo una copa de prosecco en la mano y yo me bebo otra.

—Un poquito pijo, ¿no? —Comenta mientras observa la ostentosa cocina—. Hace que mi casa parezca una chabola.

Me río ante el comentario sobre su precioso y acogedor hogar, que tiene el mismo aspecto que si la célebre diseñadora Cath Kidston hubiese vomitado, estornudado y tosido sobre él todas sus flores.

—Sé que has querido decir que es impresionante.

—Sí, eso también. Aunque yo no podría vivir aquí —afirma sin ningún pudor.

No me ofendo. Aunque estoy muy orgullosa del resultado, la inmensidad del lugar me intimida.

—Ni yo —coincido.

—Me he encontrado con Ashido. —Apura el prosecco e inmediatamente coge otra copa de la bandeja de un camarero que pasa por allí.

—Vaya, seguro que te ha encantado verlo —bromeo; me imagino a Riruka bufando y escupiendo como un gato enfurecido contra el pobre Ashido.

Tampoco se merece otra cosa.

—La verdad es que no. Y lo que menos me ha gustado ha sido que me diga que has quedado con él para ir a cenar —me espeta frunciendo los labios—. Rukia, ¿en qué estás pensando? He venido a amenazarte.

—Vaya, y yo que creía que habías venido a apoyar a tu amiga en su triunfo laboral —digo arqueando las cejas.

— ¡Bah! Tú no necesitas apoyo en tu vida laboral. Por el contrario, tu vida personal es muy interesante últimamente. —Suelta una risita mientras sube y baja las cejas, como insinuando algo.

Imagino a dónde quiere llegar, y eso que no sabe ni la mitad. Y ya le vale también a Ashido. Ya ni siquiera estamos juntos, pero todavía no puede evitar tomarle el pelo.

La miro fingiendo sentirme herida.

—No te preocupes. Te aseguro que no voy a volver a caer en eso.

Estoy disfrutando de mi soltería y no tengo intención de cambiar mi situación a corto plazo. De todos modos, para que quede claro, Ashido te está tomando el pelo. —Doy un sorbo de prosecco.

— ¿Ni siquiera por un pelinaranja alto, atractivo y algo mayor? —dice con una sonrisa burlona.

La miro con recelo.

—Ni siquiera por él —confirmo.

—Mira que eres aburrida.

— ¿Perdona?

Esta vez mi expresión herida no es fingida. ¿Aburrida? Yo no soy aburrida, ¡Riruka está loca! La miro con desconcierto, realmente dolida por su cruel comentario. Espero que lo retire, pero no lo hace. En lugar de eso, mira por encima de mi hombro con una gran sonrisa malévola dibujada en el rostro.

Impaciente y bastante enfadada con ella, me vuelvo para ver qué le hace tanta gracia.

« ¡Mierda, no!»

—Está hasta en la sopa, ¿eh? —replica Riruka con sorna.

* * *

**ngrkjlegsnse y hasta aqui llego el capitulo! puede que mañana suba el proximo ya lo tengo casi listo! ;w; **

**nksñebvs gracias a todas por leer! y hasta mañana(?)! xD**


	8. Chapter 8

**Holaaa! siento la demora! ;w; y he aqui otro cap de esta hermosa adaptacion!**

**Anlu: Gracias por comentar! :3 que puedo decir ichigo y sus detalles, ya veras todas sus tacticas xD aun que eso no le quita lo acosado :c creeme riruka dira muchas cosas divertidas xDD**

**Majrob: Hola! gracias! :3 el libro es herrmoso xD mmm.. la verdad es subido de tono y hay algunas escenas fuertes es casi un hardcore xD lo adapto por que tenia ganas de que mas personas conocieran esta historia :3333 lo terminare si o si!**

**La obra pertene a Jodi Ellen Malpas y los personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo, yo solo los puse xD**

**ahora si mas a leer!**

* * *

** Capítulo 8**

Riruka no tiene ni idea de hasta qué punto es así.

No le he contado nada de lo que ha ocurrido desde que lo conoció. Y aquí está otra vez, hablando con el agente inmobiliario al cargo, vestido con un traje azul marino y camisa azul claro, con una mano metida en el bolsillo y la otra sosteniendo un archivador. Parece, como siempre, un puñetero dios. Y, como si sintiese mi presencia, levanta la vista y nuestras miradas se cruzan. — ¡Mierda! —maldigo, y me vuelvo hacia Riruka.

Ella aparta la mirada de Kurosaki y la dirige hacia mí, con los ojos llenos de satisfacción.

— ¿Sabes qué? Me iba a ir a casa a llorar con un Häagen-Dazs, al estilo Bridget Jones, pero creo que voy a quedarme un ratito. ¿Te importa?

—Da un trago a su bebida con una sonrisa burlona mientras yo le dedico un gruñido—. Ése no es el comportamiento de alguien a quien supuestamente no le importa nada otra persona, Rukia —me provoca.

—Fui a La Mansión el martes y casi me acuesto con él —le suelto. — ¡¿Qué?! —exclama Riruka, y coge una servilleta para secarse el chorro de prosecco que le cae por la barbilla.

—Se disculpó por el mensaje que me había mandado. Yo volví a La Mansión e hizo que el grandullón me encerrase en una habitación. ¡Él me estaba esperando medio en pelotas! — ¡Venga ya! Madre mía. ¿Quién es el grandullón?

—Bueno, no es un mayordomo. No tengo ni idea de cuál es su función exactamente. Quizá se dedique a atrapar mujeres para Kurosaki.

— ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?

—Fue un desastre. Me largué corriendo cuando oí que su novia lo llamaba. A Kurosaki se le fue la pinza y apareció anoche en casa con exigencias.

Las prisas por poner a Riruka al día hacen que le dispare los datos básicos a toda velocidad.

— ¡Joder! ¿Qué clase de exigencias? —Está pasmada. Y es normal. Es para estarlo.

—No lo sé. Es un capullo arrogante. Me preguntó cuánto creía que gritaría cuando me follase.

Ella escupe otra vez.

— ¿Qué te preguntó qué? ¡Joder, Rukia, viene hacia aquí! ¡Viene hacia aquí! —Me mira nerviosa, con los ojos todavía chispeantes de diversión.

¿Para qué ha venido? Empiezo a planear mi huida, pero antes de que mi cerebro ordene a mis piernas que se muevan, siento su presencia detrás de mí; percibo su olor.

—Me alegro de volver a verte, Riruka —dice con voz pausada—. ¿Rukia?

Sigo de espaldas a él. Sé perfectamente que si me vuelvo para saludarlo quedaré de nuevo atrapada en el peligroso reino de Ichigo Kurosaki, un lugar en el que soy incapaz de pensar de manera racional. Ya agoté mis reservas de fuerza anoche, y no he tenido tiempo de volver a recargarlas.

Esto es horrible. Prometió que no volvería a verlo. Que si le decía lo que no quería oír jamás tendría que volver a verlo. Hice lo que me exigía, así que ¿por qué no cumple con su parte del trato?

Riruka nos observa a ambos esperando que uno de los dos diga algo.

Desde luego no voy a ser yo.

—Ichigo —lo saluda—. Discúlpame. Tengo que ir a empolvarme la nariz. Deja su copa vacía en la encimera y pone pies en polvorosa. La maldigo para mis adentros.

Él me rodea hasta situarse delante de mí.

—Estás fantástica —murmura.

—Dijiste que no volvería a verte —le recrimino ignorando su cumplido.

—No sabía que estarías aquí.

Lo miro con aire cansado.

—Me has mandado flores.

—Huy, es verdad. —Una sonrisa empieza a dibujarse en sus labios.

No tengo tiempo para estos jueguecitos. Conmigo pincha en hueso.

—Si me disculpas —digo, y me dispongo a marcharme, pero él da un paso y se interpone en mi camino.

—Esperaba que me enseñases el edificio.

—Avisaré a Rangiku. Te lo mostrará encantada.

—Prefiero que lo hagas tú.

—La visita no incluye un polvo —le espeto.

Él frunce el ceño.

— ¿Quieres hacer el favor de cuidar ese vocabulario?

—Usted disculpe —mascullo indignada—. Y haz el favor de volver a colocar el asiento en su sitio cuando conduzcas mi coche. —Él esboza una sonrisa totalmente infantil y yo me enfado todavía más conmigo misma al sentir que mi corazón se acelera. No debo permitir que vea el efecto que provoca en mí—. ¡Y no toques mi música!

—Perdona. —Sus ojos centellean con picardía. Es tan jodidamente sexy...—. ¿Te encuentras bien? Parece que estás temblando. —Alarga la mano y me acaricia el brazo suavemente con el dedo—. ¿Estás nerviosa por algo?

Me aparto.

—En absoluto. —No puedo permitir que la conversación siga ese curso—. ¿No querías ver el apartamento?

—Me encantaría. —Parece satisfecho.

Enfurruñada, lo guío desde la cocina hasta la enorme sala de estar.

—Salón. —Hago un gesto con la mano hacia el espacio general que nos rodea—. La cocina ya la has visto —digo por encima del hombro mientras atravieso la habitación hacia la terraza—. Vistas. —Mantengo el tono de desidia y oigo cómo ríe levemente detrás de mí.

Volvemos por el salón hasta el gimnasio, y no digo ni una palabra más mientras recorremos el ático. Ichigo estrecha la mano a varias personas que nos vamos encontrando por el camino, pero yo no me detengo para darle tiempo a pararse a charlar. Continúo con la intención de terminar con esta situación lo antes posible. Maldito sea este lugar por ser tan grande.

—Gimnasio —anuncio.

Entro y salgo rápidamente de nuevo cuando entra él. Me dirijo a la escalera y lo oigo reírse a mis espaldas. Subo los escalones de ónice retroiluminado y abro y cierro las puertas de una en una mientras anuncio lo que hay al otro lado. Llegamos al plato fuerte, la suite principal, y le indico el vestidor y el baño privado. Lo cierto es que el lugar merece más pasión y más tiempo del que le estoy dedicando.

—Eres una guía fantástica, Rukia —me provoca mientras observa una de mis obras de arte preferidas—. ¿Te importaría explicarme de quién es esto?

—De Giuseppe Cavalli —contesto secamente, y me cruzo de brazos.

—Es muy buena. ¿Has escogido a este artista por alguna razón en particular? —Está tratando descaradamente de enredarme en una conversación.

Me fijo en su espalda ancha, cubierta por la chaqueta del traje, en sus manos, que descansan de manera desenfadada en los bolsillos del pantalón, y en sus piernas esbeltas y ligeramente separadas. Me alegra la vista, pero tengo la cabeza hecha un lío. Suspiro y decido ceder, aunque no sé si es muy inteligente por mi parte. A Giuseppe Cavalli no puedo negarle mi tiempo y mi entusiasmo. Dejo caer los brazos y me uno a él frente a la obra.

—Se lo conoce como «el maestro de la luz» —explico, y él me mira con auténtico interés—. Consideraba que el tema carecía de importancia.

Daba igual lo que fotografiase. Para él, el tema siempre era la luz. Se centraba en controlarla. — ¿Ves? — digo mientras señalo los reflejos en el agua—. Estos botes de remos, por muy bonitos que sean, son sólo botes. A él lo que le interesaba era la luz que los rodeaba. Dota de interés a objetos inanimados, hace que veas la fotografía con una perspectiva... Bueno, con una luz diferente, supongo.

Inclino la cabeza para ver bien la imagen. Nunca me canso de ella. Es muy sencilla, pero cuanto más la miras, más la entiendes.

Tras unos instantes de silencio, aparto la vista del lienzo y veo que Ichigo me está observando.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan. Se está mordiendo el labio inferior. Sé que seré incapaz de negarme de nuevo si fuerza la situación. He agotado toda mi fuerza de voluntad. Nunca me había sentido tan deseada como cuando estoy con él, y sigo intentando convencerme a mí misma de que no me gusta esa sensación.

—Por favor, no lo hagas —digo con un hilo de voz.

— ¿Que no haga qué?

—Ya lo sabes. Dijiste que no volvería a verte.

—Mentí. —No se avergüenza de ello—. No puedo estar lejos de ti, así que vas a tener que verme una... y otra... y otra vez. —Termina la frase de forma lenta y clara para no dar cabida a la confusión. Ahogo un grito y me aparto de él por instinto—. Tu insistencia al oponerte a esto sólo alimenta mis ganas de demostrar que me deseas —dice, y empieza a perseguirme avanzando hacia mí con pasos pausados y decididos mientras mantiene la mirada clavada en mis ojos—. Se ha convertido en mi misión principal.

Haré lo que haga falta.

Dejo de retroceder al notar la cama en la parte posterior de las rodillas. Dos pasos más y estará encima de mí; la idea del inminente contacto es suficiente para sacarme del estado de trance en el que me sume. —Para —le ordeno levantando la mano. Mi imperativo hace que se detenga en seco—. Ni siquiera me conoces —balbuceo en un desesperado intento de hacerle entender lo absurdo que es todo esto.

—Sé que eres tremendamente hermosa. —Empieza a avanzar de nuevo hacia mí—. Sé lo que siento, y sé que tú también lo sientes. —Ahora nuestros cuerpos están pegados, y el corazón se me sale por la boca—. Así que dime, Rukia, ¿qué más tengo que saber?

Intento controlar mi respiración agitada, pero me tiembla todo el cuerpo y fracaso. Agacho la cabeza, avergonzada por las lágrimas que se acumulan en mis ojos. ¿Por qué estoy llorando? ¿Está disfrutando haciéndome derramar lágrimas? Esto es horrible. Está tan desesperado por llevarme a la cama que ha decidido acosarme, y yo lloro porque soy débil.

Hace que me sienta débil, y no tiene ningún derecho.

Desliza la mano bajo mi barbilla, y su calidez me resultaría agradable si no pensara que es un capullo. Me levanta la cabeza y, cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran, mis lágrimas lo pillan desprevenido.

—Lo siento —susurra suavemente, y mueve la mano para cubrirme la mejilla al tiempo que me limpia las lágrimas con el pulgar.

Su expresión es de puro tormento. Me alegro. Se lo merece.

Por fin recupero la voz.

—Dijiste que me dejarías en paz.

Lo miro de manera inquisitiva mientras él continúa pasándome el pulgar por la cara. ¿Por qué me persigue de esta forma? Es evidente que es infeliz en su relación, pero eso no es excusa.

—Mentí, lo siento. Ya te lo he dicho. No puedo estar lejos de ti.

—Ya me dijiste una vez que lo sentías, y aquí estás de nuevo. ¿Vas a mandarme flores también mañana? —digo sin ocultar el sarcasmo.

Su dedo deja de acariciarme e Ichigo agacha la cabeza. Ahora sí que está avergonzado. Pero entonces vuelve a levantarla, nuestras miradas se cruzan y la suya desciende hasta mis labios. Ay, no. No, por favor. No seré capaz de pararlo. Empieza a estudiar mi expresión, a buscar alguna señal de que voy a detenerlo. ¿Voy a hacerlo? Sé que debería, pero no creo que pueda. Sus labios se separan y empiezan a bajar lentamente hacia los míos.

Contengo la respiración. Cuando nuestros labios se rozan, muy ligeramente, mi cuerpo cede y mis manos ascienden y lo agarran de la chaqueta. Él gruñe para expresar su aprobación, traslada las manos al extremo inferior de mi columna y aprieta mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

Nuestros labios apenas siguen rozándose, nuestros alientos se funden.

Ambos temblamos de manera incontrolada.

— ¿Has sentido esto alguna vez? —exhala, y me recorre la mejilla con los labios en dirección a la oreja.

—Nunca —respondo con honestidad.

A duras penas reconozco mi propia voz en esa respuesta ahogada.

Él me atrapa el lóbulo de la oreja entre los dientes y tira ligeramente de él, dejando que la carne se deslice entre ellos.

— ¿Vas a dejar de resistirte ya? —susurra, y su lengua asciende por el borde de mi oreja para volver a descender acariciándome con los labios la piel sensible que hay detrás de ella.

Su aliento cálido provoca una oleada de calor entre mis muslos. Soy incapaz de luchar más.

—Dios... —jadeo, y sus labios vuelven a posarse sobre los míos para hacerme callar.

Los toma suavemente, y yo lo acepto y dejo que nuestras lenguas se acaricien y se entrelacen a un ritmo suave y constante. Es un placer demasiado intenso. Todo mi cuerpo está en llamas. Me duelen las manos de agarrarme a su chaqueta con tanta fuerza, de modo que me relajo y las deslizo hasta su cuello para acariciarle el cabello anaranjado que le cubre la nuca.

Él gime y aparta la boca de la mía.

— ¿Eso es un sí? —pregunta mirándome fijamente con sus ojos ambarinos.

Sé lo que se supone que tengo que contestar.

—Sí.

Asintiendo muy levemente con la cabeza, me besa la nariz, la mejilla, la frente y regresa a mi boca.

—Necesito tenerte entera, Rukia. Dime que puedo tenerte entera.

¿Entera? ¿Qué quiere decir con entera? ¿Mi mente? ¿Mi alma? Pero no se refiere a eso, ¿verdad? No, lo que quiere es todo mi cuerpo. Y, en estos momentos, la conciencia me ha abandonado por completo. Tengo que eliminar a este hombre de mi organismo. Y él, a mí del suyo.

—Tómame —susurro contra sus labios.

—Lo haré.

Sin romper el beso, me rodea la cintura con un brazo y me coloca la otra detrás de la nuca. Me levanta en el aire y, besándome aún con más intensidad, me lleva hacia el otro lado de la habitación, hasta que apoya mi espalda contra una pared. Nuestras lenguas danzan frenéticamente, mis manos descienden por su espalda. Quiero sentirlo más cerca. Agarro la parte delantera de su chaqueta y empiezo a quitársela de los hombros, lo que lo obliga a soltarme. Sin separar los labios de los míos, retrocede ligeramente para permitirme despojarlo del obstáculo que me separa de su cuerpo. La dejo caer al suelo, lo agarro de la camisa y tiro de él hacia mí.

Olvido por completo mi conflicto moral. Necesito poseerlo.

Nuestros cuerpos chocan y él me empuja contra la pared mientras me devora la boca.

—Joder, Rukia —jadea entre respiraciones ahogadas—. Me vuelves loco.

Mueve la cadera y me clava su erección. Un pequeño grito escapa de mis labios. Lo agarro del pelo con un gemido incitante. Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Mi cuerpo ha puesto el piloto automático. El pedal del freno se ha perdido en algún lugar del país del deseo. Siento que posa las palmas de las manos sobre la parte delantera de mis muslos. Agarra mi vestido entre sus puños y me lo levanta por encima de la cintura de un tirón rápido. Vuelve a mover la cadera y yo emito un gemido. Ansío más. Joder, no sé cómo he podido resistirme a esto. Me muerde el labio inferior y se aparta para mirarme directamente a los ojos. Vuelve a mover la cadera y la presiona con fuerza contra mi entrepierna. Dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás con un profundo gemido y le ofrezco mi garganta. Él saca buen partido de ella lamiendo y chupando cada milímetro de piel. Estoy a punto de echarme a llorar de placer. Pero entonces oigo voces fuera de la habitación y la realidad vuelve a azotarme. ¿Qué coño estoy haciendo? En la suite principal del ático con la falda del vestido por la cintura e Ichigo en la garganta. Hay cientos de personas en el piso inferior. Alguien podría entrar en cualquier momento. Alguien va a entrar en cualquier momento.

—Ichigo —jadeo intentando atraer su atención—. Ichigo, viene alguien, tienes que parar.

Me retuerzo un poco y su erección me golpea justo en el lugar correcto. Me doy con la cabeza contra la pared para intentar detener la puñalada de placer que me provoca.

Él lanza un gemido largo y pausado.

—No voy a dejarte marchar ahora.

—Tenemos que parar.

— ¡No! —ruge.

Joder. Cualquiera podría entrar por esa puerta.

—Ya seguiremos después —intento apaciguarlo. Tengo que quitármelo de encima.

—Eso te deja demasiado tiempo para cambiar de idea —protesta mientras me mordisquea el cuello.

—No lo haré. —Lo agarro del mentón, levanto su rostro hacia el mío hasta que quedamos nariz con nariz y lo miro directamente a los ojos—. No cambiaré de idea.

Escruta mi mirada en busca de la seguridad que necesita, pero yo estoy totalmente decidida. Es lo que deseo. Sí, es posible que me dé tiempo a replantearme la situación, pero ahora mismo estoy segura de que es lo que quiero. Es demasiado tentador como para resistirlo, aunque lo he intentado con todas mis fuerzas.

Me da un fuerte beso en los labios y se aparta.

—Lo siento, pero no voy a arriesgarme.

Me levanta de nuevo en el aire y me lleva hasta el cuarto de baño.

— ¿Qué haces? También querrán ver esto.

No puede decirlo en serio.

—Cerraré con pestillo. Nada de gritar. —Me mira con una leve sonrisa malévola.

Estoy atónita, pero me echo a reír.

—No tienes vergüenza.

—No. Me duele la polla desde el viernes pasado, y ahora que te tengo entre mis brazos y que has entrado en razón, no pienso moverme de aquí, y tú tampoco.

* * *

**Bien, el proximo capitulo viene lo que todas quieren EL LEMMOOOON xDD **

**bueno nos vemos! hasta luegitooo!**


End file.
